Devil's Fall to Spira
by VACman345
Summary: A promise made by the father now must be fulfilled by the son. A demon hunter, a fighter and a summoner in one pilgrimage to save Spira.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Hey guys VACman here with today with one of my dream projects that I have been trying to work on ever since the release of games.**

**This is Devil's Fall to Spira, FFX, and DMC crossover.**

**Now I'll be working on this one before I continue SOR**

**So here it is guys, Chapter one of Devil's Fall to Spira.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival

There have been many stories throughout the millennia. Tales of great battles, honorable sacrifices, wars that shape the future of one side, quest to save the world from destruction. However, there was one such tale that incorporated all of these aspects. A story of a demon turned enemy and hero, a creature sent to be punishment for humanity's mistake and a pilgrimage that set in motion to save the world.

But this tale on what were are about to witness may be the same story, but with a different scenario. Let us now dive into the world of Spira.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

In the world of Spira lies an island is known as Besaid an island that features a large beach and seaport, a small village surrounded by forests and waterfalls, and a temple of Yevon.

Yuna the daughter of the summoner Braska who has shoulder-length brunette hair. She wears a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead. She wears a silver necklace of a hibiscus flower along with a matching ring on the pinky of her right hand. She also wears a silver ring on the middle finger of her left hand and two bracelets, one beaded and one silver, on her right wrist. She wears an ensemble similar to, but widely varied from, those worn by Yevonites: a purple pleated, flower-patterned skirt; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a chōchō musubi knot and a decorative obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like pink and white sleeves secured by purple cords complete the outfit.

Yuna was walking by the beach alone in one peaceful night. She glares at the moon for she gets ready for her trials to be a summoner like her father. After a few seconds, she starts heading back to the village until she hears something drifted by the sea. She turned around and widen her eyes she saw a man that's almost her age with white hair wearing a red coat with no inner shirt along with tan-colored jeans and military-styled boots along with fingerless gloves. He also has an amulet with ruby on silver casing around his neck. But what got her attention was the sword that was stabbed into his stomach.

A massive sword with a heavy double-edged blade notched on both sides near the tip. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull.

Yuna rushed towards the man's body and checked for a pulse. She felt one before trying to pull the sword but to no avail as it was heavy. Yuna tries again only to fall on the sand of the beach on her butt. As she stood back up to her feet a creature leaped from the air then lands next to Yuna and helps her up.

The creature which was a Ronso has blue fur and white hair and beard. He is leonine, tall and muscular, has a tail and a horn on his forehead. His horn is broken, causing him great shame as a Ronso. His ears are pierced, and his hair is held back in a ponytail and braided on the sides. Due to his fur, the Ronso doesn't need to wear clothes for warmth. He wears leather straps that hold in place his arm guards and his chest piece that has a skull motif. He wears ankle guards and a sash tied around his waist with a red belt. His shoulder guards have tufts of white feathers or fur.

"Kimarhi, what are you doing here?" Yuna asked the Ronso named Kimarhi.

"Kimarhi was looking for Yuna, Yuna has not been back and Wakka and Lulu were getting worried." Kimarhi replied before turning to the stabbed man. "Who is this?" Kimarhi asked Yuna.

"I don't know, I just found him drifted ashore." Yuna replied as she stares at the body. "We need to help him!" Yuna said before she and Kimarhi try to pull the sword off the body.

After a few seconds, the duo was able to remove the sword from the body of the man before Yuna starts covering the wound with a piece of his coat. Kimarhi drops the sword and stands guard as Yuna tries to cover up the wound to stop the blood from dripping.

"Yuna must hurry, it is not safe here." Kimarhi said as he pulls out a halberd from his back.

"Don't worry, I'll be just quick." Yuna said after covering the wound then place her head on the man's chest to check if he was breathing.

After a minute of waiting Yuna starts to hear the man breathing before getting back up.

"He's alright but we need to get him to the village." Yuna said as Kimarhi nodded in response.

Just as the duo were about to leave the beach a pack of dingoes jumped out of the forest and begins to surround the duo. Kimarhi grunted before he rushed towards the dingo pack. Kimarhi stabs one dingo before backhands another one preventing the dingo to attack him. Kimarhi stabs two more dingoes with one halberd thrust before getting back near Yuna.

"Yuna must get back to the village with person. Kimarhi must stay and protect Yuna." Kimarhi said as Yuna looks at him.

"No Kimarhi!" Yuna shouted as she placed the man's arm over her shoulder.

"Yuna must, become summoner and save Spira. Now go!" Kimarhi said before Yuna starts to leave the beach with the unconscious man.

As Yuna leaves the beach a trio of dingoes were about to lunge towards her and the unconscious man only to get stabbed by Kimarhi's halberd giving Yuna enough time to escape.

"None may pass Kimarhi!" Kimarhi said as he points his halberd towards the dingo pact.

_**DFTS**_

Yuna slowly carries the man by her shoulder only to fall to the ground due to his weight.

"Please, you must get up." Yuna said as she shakes the man to wake him up but to no avail.

As Yuna tries to wake up the man a group of dingoes slowly comes out of the forest and slowly walks towards Yuna and the unconscious man.

"Please get up!" Yuna said as she shakes the man's body but no avail before the group of dingoes lunged for the kill.

Yuna all can cover herself and wait for the inevitable until the unconscious man gets back up and punches the dingoes to the ground before kicking one to a nearby tree. Two of the dingoes recovered and lunged towards the man who easily sends them back kicking them before grabbing one of them by its tail and slams it down towards another dingo. A group of dingoes was rushing towards then duo before the man pulls out two pistols from his back and started shooting at the charging fiends. The man takes out the dingoes as he clears the area of any fiends the man walked towards Yuna and gave her hand not before holstering his guns.

"You okay?" The man said as Yuna nodded in response and grabbed the man's hand to get back up.

"Thank you." Yuna said as the man looks around the area.

"Say, have you seen a giant sword around here?" the man asked.

"Yeah, it is by the beach where we found you." Yuna said as the man starts to walk towards the beach. "But you can't go back there-" Yuna was cut off by the man.

"Don't worry, I know what happened and I'll save your friend." The man said as Yuna gave a shocked expression. "You got a name?" the man asked.

"Yuna." Yuna replied as the man nodded.

"Cute name." The man said as he pats Yuna's shoulder before walking towards the beach before looking back at Yuna. "The name's Dante and I'll see you later!" the man named Dante said before rushing back at the beach.

"Dante…" Yuna said as she looks down before she comes with a realization.

_**DFTS**_

Back at beach Kimarhi stood his ground and continues to take out more dingoes in the area. Kimarhi let out a loud roar before he rushed towards the pack. A trio of dingoes lunged towards him only to get stabbed by his halberd. Kimarhi swings his halberd around to cut down a few more dingoes around him. Kimarhi leaps in the air then thrust his halberd downward towards a dingo and stabbed to sand. A couple of dingoes jumped on Kimahri's back only to be brushed off by the Ronso and gets stabbed. A trio of dingoes got into pouncing positions and lunged towards Kimarhi who was not prepared to defend himself. But just as the dingoes were about to pounce on Kimarhi Dante appeared and kicked the dingoes away from the Ronso. Dante went near Kimarhi before the duo went back to back.

"You, Yuna is she…" Kimarhi said.

"She's fine, probably heading back to the village now." Dante replied.

"Then why are you here?" Kimarhi asked.

"It's one way to repay you both for saving my ass." Dante said as he raised his right hand and the sword telepathically goes to it. "Besides, I came here to fulfill a promise." Dante said as Kimarhi slightly turns to him.

"Then you must fight well, Kimarhi ask for your name warrior." Kimarhi said as Dante turns to him.

"Dante." Dante simply replied.

"Very well, let us send these fiends to the Farplane!" Kimarhi said before the duo rushed towards the pack of dingoes.

Dante dashed forward and thrust his sword at one of the dingoes to stab it before removing the dingo's body off the sword. Dante then proceeds to cut down a few more dingoes around with his sword before hurling it towards a dingo that punctured its stomach. Dante then punches his way towards his sword before grabbing it and cuts down a few more dingoes around him. Dante performed a slant downward slash before he spins his sword overhead to cut down a few more dingoes surrounding him before performing a spinning upward slash to kill the last dingo around him. Dante hurls his sword like a boomerang to eliminate the remaining dingoes on the beach. Dante caught the sword and performed an upward slash that sends one dingo in the air at the same time leaps in the air to perform a five slash combo before ending it with a powerful downward slash as he lands to the ground.

After both warriors take out the remaining dingoes at the beach Yuna rushes back to see if both warriors were all right.

"I thought you went back to the village." Dante said as he placed his sword on his back.

"I had to make sure of something. Did say your name was Dante?" Yuna asked.

"That's right." Dante replied.

"Then you really need to come with us." Yuna said before Dante points at her.

"I take it your Braska's daughter?" Dante asked as Yuna nodded. "Well if that's the case, lead on." Dante said as the trio left the beach.

_**DFTS**_

It was a new morning for the denizens of Besaid village as well as for Dante who woke up shirtless from one of the houses. He then noticed the bandage on his stomach and ripped it off before wearing back his coat. He walked outside of the tent and was greeted by Kimarhi.

"Morning Kimarhi." Dante said as he walks towards the Ronso who nodded.

"Dante rest well?" Kimarhi asked.

"Yep, Dante rest well." Dante replied as he looks around the village. "Say this village is smaller than I imagined." Dante said.

"Village always have been small, surrounded by forest and waterfalls." Kimarhi said before pointing at the Yevon temple. "There, temple." Kimarhi said.

"I know, Yevon's temple. A place where summoners gain their power." Dante said before he turns to Kimarhi. "By the way, have you seen Yuna?" Dante asked as Kimarhi points towards one of the houses.

"They are waiting for you." Kimarhi said before Dante nodded.

Dante enters the house where he was greeted by Yuna and two more individuals.

One is a tall and muscled man, with tan skin, brown eyes, and long reddish-orange hair styled into a coif and girted with a blue headscarf. He wears a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, a yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown wristbands with a blue and yellow armguard over the left arm, and open sandals. He wears a dolphin necklace and has a silver stud earring on his left ear.

The other was a woman with braided in cornrows that lead into a bun and long braids, except for her long forelock: the braids are tied into a knot with four ornamented pins which may represent the four cardinal elements of black magic, and four bead-tipped braids fall from it. She wears a low-cut dark-gray and black dress that displays her cleavage, with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. The décolletage is trimmed in fur, and the hem and sleeves have ornate lace edges. The lower front of her gown is made of a collection of interlaced belts. She wears a corset and lace-trimmed stockings.

"Please have a seat." The tall man said as Dante sat down at one of the chairs. "So let me get this straight, you're the guy that was promised to be one of Yuna's guardians?" the man asked.

"One way to say it." Dante replied as the woman steps forward.

"Interesting, but the story of how you got here is a bit…odd." The woman said. "Yuna found on the beach, with your sword stabbed on your stomach. Care to explain that?" The woman added.

"Let's just say that the ship that was taking me here was destroyed, along with most of the crew killed and certain demon attacked me with my sword." Dante replied.

"So the other question is…what made you become one of Yuna's guardians?" The man asked before Dante pulled out sphere behind him.

"This was sent to me by an unknown client. Turns out to be a legit message for me." Dante said as Yuna also pulls out a sphere from her back.

"It is the same sphere that my father left for me. It appears that you're not just anybody." Yuna said as she turns to both the woman and the man next to her. "He's Sparda's son." Yuna as the trio turns to her.

"No way, Sparda as in the Legendary Dark Knight?" The man asked as Yuna nodded.

"The very same Sparda, who was one of your father's guardians?" the woman asked.

"Wow, it took you a minute to figure that out." Dante said before he stood up from his seat.

"This is insane, we thought Sparda's family didn't survive the attack." The man said.

"Well, I did. But my mother didn't. Lucky for me I was able to hide out." Dante said.

"So, you've been hiding all these years then. Waiting for the right moment to pop out." The woman said.

"One way to put it." Dante said as Yuna walks up to him.

"Then I would like to have you as my guardian. Would you accept?" Yuna said.

"If my father said that I protect you through your pilgrimage…" Dante said before he turns around showing his back towards the trio. "…then I would like to live up to that promise." Dante said before he turns back to the trio. "And make sure you survive through it all. Unless that you somehow trip to a nearby cliff, that I can't save." Dante jokingly said.

"Really?" The man said as Yuna giggles at the thought.

"Thank you. I look forward to fighting alongside you." Yuna said as she bows towards Dante who bows with her as well.

"Well to be fair, you won't be doing much fighting." Dante said.

"Well then, if you're going to be a guardian you'd best know the people you're going to be fighting with." The man said before he places his arm around Dante's shoulder. "The name's Wakka, coach, and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." The man now named Wakka said before he points at the woman. "That over there is Lulu, she is an expert of certain spells." Wakka said as the woman now named Lulu nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you. And just like you, we are also Yuna's guardians." Lulu said before she turns to Yuna. "Yuna, you must now head for the temple to begin the trials." Lulu said.

"I understand." Yuna said as she and Lulu left the house leaving Dante and Wakka alone.

"C'mon, I'll show you around." Wakka said before he and Dante left the house.

* * *

_**DFTS **_

After showing around the island Wakka and Dante walked towards the beach where they are greeted by the rest of the Besaid Aurochs.

"Yo captain!" Botta one of the Aurochs shouted.

"You guys are here early, good. We can start practice. You guys go warm up." Wakka said as the Aurochs warms up for practice.

"So the Aurochs huh?" Dante said as Wakka turns to him.

"Ya, the very same Besaid Aurochs were a lot of people called the worst team in blitzball. We hardly ever win any games." Wakka said.

"Hey, I'm not judging or anything. But when you look at it, you and your guys must be working really hard." Dante said as he placed his hand on his chin. "No matter how you look at it, you guys must always have that chemistry with each other. One day the Aurochs will win a title very soon." Dante said before Wakka starts laughing.

"You really believe that?" Wakka asked Dante.

"You bet your gil I do." Dante replied before Wakka puts him in a headlock.

"You really got that optimistic feel ya, eh?" Wakka said before he lets go of Dante.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dante asked before one of the Aurochs waved towards the duo.

"Hey captain, look!" Botta said as the walks towards him before pointing at the water.

The group sees a teenage boy floating on the water facing the seafloor.

The boy has disheveled blond hair with spiky layers. He wears a silver pendant, and the logo is also printed on his right trouser-leg. He puts his own flair on the regular blitzball player's outfit by having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg. He wears yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain.

The boy wakes up trying to catch his breath then he looks around to find if there was anybody around.

"Rikku!" The boy said before a blitzball hits him on the head. The boy turns around and grabbed the ball. "Blitzball!" the boy said as he saw Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs waving at him from the beach.

"Hey! You okay?" Wakka said as he and the rest of the Aurochs wave towards the boy.

The boy dives down before diving back up with the blitzball on top of his head before kicking it towards the beach. The kick was so powerful the ball flew over the beach missing Dante and the Aurochs entirely.

"Whoa-ho!" Wakka said as he was impressed on the move by the boy.

"Yep, that's a solid kick." Dante said as the boy swam towards the beach walked towards the group.

"Yo! Hiya!" The boy said as Dante and Wakka along with the rest of the Aurochs walks towards him.

"You wanna try that move one more time?" Wakka asked as Dante passed him the ball.

The boy pumps his fist before he tossed the ball upward. The ball bounced off his forehead before performing a backflip kick at the ball which sends it towards the sea.

"Not bad." Dante said as he was impressed with the kick.

"You no amateur. Who you play for?" Wakka asked.

"The Zanarkand Abes!" The boy responds Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs looked at each other while Dante, on the other hand, became curious.

"What team you say again?" Wakka asked.

"Uh, I meant…Forget that." The boy said as retracted his words. "I got too, uh…close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like. So I don't know where this place is. Or where I came from." The boy added.

"But you have a name?" Dante asked as he steps forward.

"Yep, it's Tidus." The boy named Tidus replied.

"That's good enough." Dante said as he nods before Wakka pats him on his shoulder before he walks towards Tidus.

"Sin's toxin got to you. But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!" Wakka said as he and the Aurochs performs a Yevon bow. "All right, back to practice!" Wakka said to the Aurochs who went back to practice. Wakka turns to Tidus. "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." Wakka said as he shook Tidus' hand.

"Dante, a professional demon hunter." Dante said as he shook Tidus' hand as he whimpers.

"What? You hungry? Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!" Wakka said as he starts to head back to the village.

Dante walks towards Tidus and grabs him by the shoulder.

"You said earlier that you got near Sin, right?" Dante asked as Tidus nodded. "I think there's more to that, in fact, there's something you're not telling me." Dante said as Tidus raises his eyebrow towards Dante.

"You don't trust me then?" Tidus asked.

"I didn't say that. What I meant was you got close too Sin, doesn't mean you lost your memory. There is big connection between you and that big whale, just can't put my finger into it. Regardless I think you're harmless to everybody around here." Dante said as he starts walking back towards the village. "Just watch your step." Dante said as Tidus walks to the direction of the duo.

He was greeted by Wakka.

"It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?" Tidus asked.

"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina–machines–to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look." Wakka said as he motions his surroundings, stating that Besaid was one of those cities. "Sin came and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though… is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?" Wakka said as Dante nodded while Tidus scratched his head before Wakka started laughing then placed his arm on Tidus' shoulder. "But you from the Zanarkand Abes–that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" Wakka said as he started walking back.

As Tidus looks down Dante approached him and pats him on the back.

"Don't feel down, you'll find way back home." Dante said.

"Do you believe that I'm from Zanarkand?" Tidus asked.

"Not quite sure yet." Dante said as he starts to walk back and Tidus followed the duo.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

The trio were almost at the entrance of the village after a long trek from the beach. Along the way the trio talked about the upcoming blitzball tournament which Tidus willingly agreed to join the Aurochs. All the while the trio fought fiends that were attacking them with Tidus showing his skills with using a short sword. As Dante continues to be the master of his own blade while using twin pistols to take down enemies from a distance in which Wakka disagrees at. Wakka using his skills at blitzball to take out most enemies from afar. They were greeted by two Crusaders, Luzzu and Gatta who were assigned in Besaid.

"Ah, the one from the sea!" Luzzu said.

"Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!" Gatta said.

"After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now." Luzzu said before he and Gatta head back to the village.

"Who were they?" Tidus asked.

"Luzzu and Gatta–Crusaders." Dante replied as Tidus turns towards the duo.

"Eh? Crews of what?" Tidus asked.

"What, you forgot that too?" Wakka asked as Tidus sags. "Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it. I'll help you out." Wakka replied.

"Cool." Tidus said. "In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!" Tidus added

"Cool! About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village." Wakka said as the trio continues to walk towards the entrance of the village.

"Besaid Village." Wakka said as the trio arrived at the village.

"I'm gonna go up ahead, check on her progress." Dante said.

"All right, just make sure you don't bother her." Wakka said as Dante heads towards the temple.

"We'll get you something over there later. Take a look around first. Let's see… The Crusaders Lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there." Wakka said as he points towards the Crusader's lodge.

"Oh, right." Wakka said as he pulls Tidus aside. "Over here!"

"Huh? What's up?" Tidus asked.

"You do remember the prayer, right?" Wakka asked.

As the duo kept on talking on the entrance Dante walked towards the Besaid's temple.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

Dante enters the main hall of the temple and finds people praying towards the statues. Dante walks towards the center only to be greeted by one of the priests.

"You are him, aren't you?" The priest asked.

"Huh?" Dante said.

"The son of the Legendary Dark Knight, aren't you?" the priest asked.

"That's right, I'm guessing Yuna is already starting her trial?" Dante asked as the priest nodded response before Dante noticed a statue of his father and walked towards it.

"It has been years since your father arrived and aided Lord Braska in his pilgrimage. And it has been years since his death, Spira mourns for him risking his life to save the many. Many have tried to follow his footsteps but utterly failed. For they lack a certain trait that Sparda had." The priest said as Dante turns to him.

"And that is?" Dante asked.

"The fact that Lord Sparda was a demon, that's one of the reasons why he survived the pilgrimage." The priest said.

"That and he was persistent and determined. Stubborn bastard." Dante said as he shook his head. "Do the people of Spira know of his origin?" Dante asked.

"No, only Besaid knows of his true nature." The priest said before he turns to Dante. "And of yours." The priest added.

"That's good to know." Dante said as he was about to walk up towards the door to the trials.

"Wait, your father left something for here." The priest said as he turns to Dante.

"What?" Dante asked as the priest walked towards him and gave him a little sphere.

"Place that within one of your statues in the Cloister of Trials." The priest said as he bows towards Dante who nodded in response and enters the room. "May Yevon guide you…" the priest silently said before he walks back down.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

Dante passes through the Cloisters of Trials and walked towards a statue with a statue that resembles his father. The statue has a sphere slot by the foot.

"All right, let's see what this contains." Dante said as he placed the sphere on the slot.

The statue begins to glow with red energy from the eyes. The statue turns to Dante before it fires a red beam towards his eyes. After a few seconds, Dante falls to the ground out cold.

From within Dante's head, a vision occurs where he is standing in the middle of a white area with nothing around. He looks around to find anything alive other than him to access his situation.

"You have come. I've been expecting you." A voice in the air said Dante looks around to find the source of the voice.

After a few minutes, a portal appeared near him and a creature with wings flew out of it.

It was a winged animal is a large, avian creature notable for her dragon-like wings. She primarily attacks with her strong talons. Some of her body is covered in red feathers and she has a long lizard-like tail.

"The hell are you?" Dante said towards the creature.

"I am what you call an aeon, but for you, I am what remains of the spirit in my past life." The creature said telepathically. "I am Valefor of the sky, and I am here to fulfill the promise of your father." Valefor said as she spreads her wings. "Prove to me that you are worthy to be this world's protector!" Valefor said before roaring towards Dante.

"Okay." Dante said before hoping for at least three times. "Looks like I'll be having turkey for dinner tonight, come on!" Dante said as he rushed towards Valefor.

(Insert DMC 3- Taste the Blood.)

Valefor fires two shockwaves of wind energy towards Dante who easily evades them by flipping forward. Valefor kept on firing shockwaves of the same energy towards Dante only to miss as Dante evades every single shockwave by either flipping or bending back before pulling out his twin pistols. Dante started shooting towards the winged aeon who deflected the bullets by spinning creating a tornado around her. Dante puts away his guns before pulling out his sword from his back. Dante leaps in the air to try and deliver a few swords swipes towards Valefor but to miss as the aeon ascends before diving towards him. Valefor tackles Dante who uses his sword to block the impact as they descend towards the ground. Dante flips off Valefor's body and lands on the ground.

"Okay, I can already tell that aeon's are harder to fight than most demons." Dante said as he hurls his sword like a boomerang towards Valefor.

Valefor charges up energy from her body for a few seconds before she fires a super-charged beam towards Dante who evades it by flipping to the right before it explodes underneath. Valefor kept on firing the energy beam towards Dante only to miss as the demon hunter evades flips and rolls away from the beams. Date holds his sword backhanded and charges up red energies from his sword. As Valefor was about to fire another beam of energy Dante unleashed a powerful shockwave towards the energy beam which cut it in half before heading towards Valefor who evades by ascending to the sky. Dante unleashed a barrage of the same shockwave towards Valefor as she tries to evade the shockwaves until two of it hits her and sending her to the ground. Dante rushed towards the downed aeon and delivered a four slash combo before sending her in the air. Valefor recovers and immediately fires a beam of energy towards Dante which he blocked with his sword but pushed him back a few steps.

"I can really tell that you have your father's strength, good." Valefor said as she spreads her wings. "But now we must end this dance!" Valefor said as flips back before she whips her hair and a glyph appears before her.

Valefor fires a number of destructive beams sphere towards Dante. Dante evades the blast momentarily before the beams followed him forcing him to evade the beams again. Dante ferociously evades the beams by either running or flipping away from them. Eventually few of the beams hit him on his back forcing him to crash to the ground landing near Valefor. Dante slowly gets up as Valefor was about charge another shot of the same energy beam to fire towards him.

"It ends now." Valefor said before firing another wave of beams towards Dante.

As the beams were about to hit the demon hunter Dante smirks and unleashed a defensive glyph to block the energy beam. The glyph also allows Dante to absorb the beam's energy and infuse it to his life force. Dante absorbed the last of the beam and breaks off the glyph.

"Now to get this a lot more interesting." Dante said before as his body starts to glow until a burst of energy was unleashed transforming his body to a new form.

Dante's form is red and black, his chin-length, snowy hair turns into a tusk-like crest, and his body physique is much barer. His coattails either function like his trench coat or open up to spread out and give him flight. He also has his coat's "Lapel" changed into white-colored ones, his feet have clawed toe-nails and gains a red, foggy aura.

"Yes, a chance to take on the Son of Sparda with a fraction of his power unleashed." Valefor said as she charges up another beam. "Come at me then!" Valefor said before she shoots towards Dante.

Dante flies upward to evade the beam then elevates in the before he dives towards Valefor. Valefor fires another energy beam towards Dante as he dives towards her, however, performs a barrel roll to deflect the beam as he gets close. Dante drew out his sword then thrust it towards Valefor who flips back to evade the sword thrust before flying upward to gain distance between her and Dante. But Dante gave chase and eventually caught up with her before kicking her towards the ground. Dante grabs Valefor's wings preventing her to escape as they crash to the ground where he lands on his feet while Valefor lands on her left-wing unable to fly ending the fight.

(End Song)

Dante reverted back to his original form and slowly walked towards Valefor's broken body.

"You've done well…" Valefor said as Dante sheaths his sword to his back.

"So what happens now? You're aeon of this temple, if you die then Yuna can't summon you anymore." Dante said.

"Not true. For I am only a missing piece of the soul of the aeon which was gathered by Sparda himself. He placed us in each temple to aid you." Valefor said as she slowly stands up. "Now my duty to you is finished. Take my soul and protect my summoner through her pilgrimage. You have my blessing." Valefor said as she spreads her wings and transfer her essence to Dante.

As Valefor's body disintegrates Dante now was wielding a new weapon.

It is a crossbow with its parts are based off Valefor's body that has two modes one mode that shoots energy arrows the other has the crossbow expand its riser allowing it to fire large energy balls towards the enemy.

Dante nods with a smirk before firing a few energy bolts in the open area then performs a small gun kata with the crossbow which rains energy bolts over his head scattering around him. He activates the other mode of the crossbow and charged up an energy ball then fires it which caused an energy blast around the area.

"Groovy." Dante said before he noticed a portal that will lead him out of the dream world and walked towards it.

Back in the real world, Dante wakes up and he was greeted by both Tidus and Wakka.

"Yo, you okay?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, I just tripped." Dante jokingly replied.

"Come on." Tidus said as he and Wakka helped Dante back to his feet.

Dante took the sphere of the statue and walked towards the duo.

"Hey come one, let's a look on how our summoner is doing." Wakka said as the trio.

"You on the other were not supposed to be here." Wakka said as he points to Tidus as the trio approached an elevator.

"What you mean?" Tidus asked.

"Only summoners and their guardians are allowed to enter the temple's cloister of trials." Dante replied.

"What about you two?" Tidus asked the duo.

"Well we're guardians." Wakka replied as the elevator descend towards the chamber room.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now…One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking." Wakka replied.

"I think I know who you are talking about." Dante said.

"Well, now that we've come this far…might as well go all the way!" Wakka said as the elevator halts and the trio exits it.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

The trio walked towards the entrance of the chamber of the fayth were both Lulu and Kimarhi were standing waiting for Yuna to come out.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" Lulu asked the duo.

"Nah, just took a lovely stroll around here." Dante jokingly replied before he walks towards Kimarhi.

"Dante." Kimarhi said as he nods towards Dante.

"So how is she?" Dante asked.

"Not out yet, Yuna must be very tired after the trial." Kimarhi responds. "What about you, what happened?" Kimarhi asked.

"I was walking around the temple." Dante said as he pulls out the sphere from his back. "Then the priest gave me this." Dante said as he shows Kimarhi the sphere. "He said that I should insert it at my father's statue within the cloister of trials." Dante said.

"Kimarhi never met Sparda, always wanted to meet him." Kimarhi said as the door to the Chamber of Fayth opens as everyone turns to it.

Yuna staggers from the Chamber of the Fayth, falls, caught by Kimahri. She stands up and faces everyone.

"I've done it. I have become a summoner!" Yuna said as Dante nodded and approached her.

"How you feeling?" Dante asked as he holds both of Yuna's shoulders.

"A little tired." Yuna replied as the group left the chamber of the fayth then head outside of the temple.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

Outside of the temple the villagers gathered as Yuna was at the square holding a staff while her guardians stand along with the crowd. Tidus was the last one to walk out of the temple.

"Hey, over here!" Wakka said as Tidus walked towards him before Wakka headlocks Tidus and drags him into the edge of the crowd.

"What? Ow!" Tidus said while being in a headlock by Wakka.

"Wait till you see this!" Wakka said.

"I can't see anything!" Tidus said as Wakka Lets go of Tidus and waves to Yuna.

"Ready!" Wakka said

"Okay." Yuna said as she nods towards Wakka.

Yuna walks a few steps away from the crowd and closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. She raises her staff and a magical glyph appears below her. From the glyph four white orbs fly towards the sky and Valefor descends from the air and fly towards the village. Valefor lands near Yuna who slowly approaches the aeon then reaches out her left. Yuna slowly caresses Valefor's hair as the crowd was amazed at her first summoning.

Dante, Lulu, and Wakka approached Yuna and congratulates her while standing on his spot with his jaw wide open.

_**DFTS**_

It was nighttime there was a campfire near square Tidus and Wakka were just talking to the Aurochs.

"Let me introduce you to the team." Wakka said. "This guy here wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd! Come on, say hi." Wakka said as he pushed Tidus forward.

"Uh… hi, guys." Tidus said.

"Hi, there." One of the Aurochs said.

"So, what's our goal?" Tidus asked towards the Aurochs.

"To do our best!" Aurochs replied as they lunge and fist pumps the air.

"Nope, we got a new goal now! Our new goal…is victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?" Wakka said

"Victory…" Aurochs said with uncertainty. "Victory! Victory! Victory! Yay!" The Aurochs cheers.

After talking with Wakka and the Aurochs Tidus then noticed Dante who was leaning on a nearby tree. He walks towards him.

"You gave them hope, that's a good thing." Dante said while leaning on the tree.

"It's the least I can do, these guys are just desperate to win." Tidus said.

"Yeah, I can see it in their eyes. Years of training and anguish all flush down the drain, looking for that spark of hope to win." Dante said as he gets off the tree. "Anyway, I'm heading to the beach for a little stroll. You want to go to bed, just ask Wakka." Dante said as walk towards the exit of the village.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

**There you have it folks Chapter one of Devil's Fall to Spira.**

**Again as I stated earlier, I'll be focusing on its next three chapters before continuing my work on Saviors of Remnant.**

**This has been VACman signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Departure

**Hey guys VACman back here today with the second chapter of Devil's Fall to Spira.**

**Now this chapter focuses on the first encounter with Sin and Dante battling a demon general scattered in Spira.**

**So here it is Chapter 2 of DFTS**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Departure

It was a new day in Besaid and its residents Dante was the first to leave his lodge and was greeted by both Lulu and Wakka who is holding a longsword terminating in a long hook with a shimmering blue, water-like blade named "Brotherhood".

"Had a good sleep ya'?" Wakka asked Dante.

"Yep, I did." Dante replied.

"Then you better be well-rested, the journey ahead is going to be perilous. You'll need all the strength you can muster if you want Yuna to survive." Lulu said.

"Lady, perilous, and danger are my secondary names. We're going to be fine." The demon hunter said as Tidus walked towards them.

"Hey! Sleepyhead! Something I want to give you." Wakka said as he hands Tidus the Brotherhood.

"Whoa! You're giving this…to me?" The blitzball ace said as he raises the sword.

"Yeah, use it well!" Said by the Aurcohs' captain as Tidus gave it a few swings

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu said as the trio turns to her

"Well, he never used it." Wakka replied before Dante walked towards Tidus.

"Nice sword." Dante said as he steps back and pulls out his Rebellion from his back. "Why don't we have a little spar before we leave?" Dante said as he swings his sword.

"All right then." Tidus said as squats then perform a fighting stance. "Let's have a go then!" Tidus said.

"Step back everybody, this is going to be a good one!" Wakka said as everyone in the village back off giving space to both fighters.

Dante and Tidus readied themselves for what may be an intense fight and rushed each other swinging their swords towards each other. The duo commenced a blade lock with the red-cloaked demon hunter gaining an advantage and slowly pushing the ace back. Knowing that Dante has the edge Tidus bend back then slid between Dante's legs before swinging his sword towards his opponent. Dante ducks down to evade the sword swipe then counter with an upward slash which made the blonde fighter flipped back to evade it forcing a standstill between both fighters with everyone getting impressed.

"Looks like you can really fight at all." Dante said with a smirk on his face.

"And I can already tell, that you're quite the fighter yourself." Tidus said. "And the fact that we fought some fiends along the way here." Tidus said before he rushed towards Dante who stood his ground and waited for him,

When Tidus got close enough he started trading blows with Dante as their swords clashes echoes around the village. The demon hunter slams his sword towards Tidus which was blocked by the blitzball ace sword before sliding it towards the hook portion of the sword then disarms it away from Tidus leaving him weaponless. Dante swings his sword towards the ace who can do nothing but evade by either bending back or performing acrobatic rolls. Eventually, Tidus gets his sword back then rushed towards Dante and begins another round of trading blows with him. Only this time the blonde ace was mixing up defense and offense by bending at the same swing his sword almost hitting the demon hunter. Dante performs a jumping side kick to push Tidus back.

"Okay buddy, you look like you can go a few more rounds." Dante said as he rests his sword on his shoulder.

"You look like go on forever, what drives you man?" Tidus asked.

"Well, you know. Determination and skill." Dante said. "Now why don't we end this little dance of ours?" Dante said as he points his sword towards Tidus.

"Lets!" Tidus shouted.

Tidus then charge up before he does a series of flips and cartwheels towards Dante, leaping up and slamming his sword down towards Dante who blocks it before pushing him back. Dante points his sword towards Tidus before he slides his fingers on the side before dashing towards the ace and thrusting his sword. Tidus was able to block the sword thrust but to no avail, as the thrust was so powerful it sends him to a nearby tree almost knocking him out and ending the fight. Everyone except for Lulu clapped at the duo for a great fight.

Dante walks towards Tidus and extends his hand towards him. Tidus grabs it and brings him back to his feet.

"Good fight. Let's do it again some other time." Dante said as he placed his sword on his back.

"Sure, just don't kill me next time." Tidus said as he puts away his sword.

As the villagers return to their lodges Yuna comes out of temple dragging a suitcase.

"You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu said as she calls to the young summoner.

"Ah… They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit." Yuna replied.

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna." Wakka said.

"I guess…I guess you're right." Yuna said as she leaves the suitcase.

"Okay! Off we go!" the Aurochs captain said as Yuna hangs back to give Yevon bow to the temple before Dante placed his hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"You'll come after all of this." Dante said.

"It's just weird that I'm really going to leave this place." Yuna said as she looks down before she turns to Dante. "Okay, let's go then." Yuna said as Dante nodded before the duo caught up with the group.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

As the group continues their trek Yuna gets an overlooking sight of the village before Lulu approaches her.

"Take your time." Lulu said before she walks away from Yuna.

"Let's get going, man!" Tidus said.

"We're gonna wait." Wakka said as he folds his arms.

"Huh?" Tidus said as Dante approached Yuna and knelt to the ground facing the village.

"You know this is the first time I see a village that is actually this peaceful." Dante said.

"You're more like a city boy, then?" Yuna asked.

"True. Never got out much." Dante said before he stood up. "You ready?" Dante asked.

"Mm." Yuna replies as she nods and leaves.

Lulu follows pauses and exchanges nods with Wakka, then they leave.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked before he caught up with the group.

As the party continues their trek towards the port Tidus runs ahead to make sure that are no fiends around the area. Until Kimahri bounces down the ruins and roars towards Tidus before grabbing his halberd.

Kimarhi slams his halberd down towards Tidus who managed to block with his sword before rolling back to gain space. Tidus dashed forward and delivers a quick succession of sword swipes towards Kimarhi only to have them blocked by the Little Ronso. Kimarhi pushed Tidus back before leaping in the air and thrust his halberd down towards him. Tidus evaded the thrust by rolling back before rushing towards Kimarhi. As he was close enough for a sword swipe Dante jumped in the middle and drew out his sword to block Tidus while using his left hand to halt Kimarhi's advance.

"I think we get the point big blue." Dante said as Kimarhi nodded before he puts away his halberd then head straight towards the path.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus said as he and Dante put away their swords.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." Lulu replied.

"That's not what I meant!" Tidus said.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka said.

"Huh?" Tidus said.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!" Yuna said while laughing.

"Ah." Tidus said.

"Mainly he was testing if you can defend yourself." Dante said before the group resumes walking.

As the group was walking down the path a Garuda appeared and confronted the group.

"A flyer…that's your department, right?" Tidus asked Wakka.

"True, true. But, uh…Why don't we let our summoner show us what she's made of!" Wakka said as Yuna walked in front of them.

"Your first real battle! Let's see some style!" Wakka said to Yuna.

"Show us what your training has taught you, Yuna!" Lulu said.

"Okay!" Yuna said before she summoned Valefor.

The Garuda lunged towards Valefor who ascends in the air forcing the Garuda to miss. Valefor dives towards the Garuda and collides with it before she slams the fiend to the ground. Valefor then fires a charged beam towards the winged fiend which caused it to explode. Valefor spreads her wings as a sign that she won the fight.

Yuna dismissed Valefor before the group continues their walk towards the port. As the party kept on walking another Garuda appeared and confronted the group.

"Another one of those? No problem. Leave this one to me, ya? Say goodnight, birdie!" Wakka said before Dante walks upfront and pulls out Valefor from his back.

"No let me deal with this one, I've been dying to try this baby out." Dante said as Wakka examines the crossbow Dante was holding.

"Wait a minute, ya' got another one of those weapons?" Wakka asked.

"Yep, and I'm about to unleash some energy bolts on its feathery ass." Dante said as he fires a barrage of energy arrows toward the Garuda.

The arrows hit their mark forcing the Garuda to fly upward. Dante position himself below the fiend and aim at its wings. Dante fired two bolts at each wing forcing it to start falling to the ground before he unleashed one final barrage to destroy the Garuda. After the fight, Dante dismissed Valefor before Wakka walks towards him.

"You do know that weapons like that one will violate that teaching of Yevon, right?" Wakka asked.

"First of all, you know well why I don't believe in much on the teaching of Yevon. Second of all this weapon was given to me by my father from the temple." Dante said as Wakka became curious.

"Lord Sparda gave you something like that?" Wakka asked.

"By completing a trial within the temple. And by the way, the crossbow was not much mechanical like an actual machina. But more mystical and arcane like Lulu's spells or Yuna's aeon so it doesn't somehow violate the teachings of Yevon." Dante said before he looks at the path ahead. "We'd best get moving, we don't want to miss our boat." Dante said.

"Agreed." Lulu said as she started walking.

"Yes." Yuna said who also started walking.

"Come on you two." Tidus said as he pats the shoulders of both men and started walking with Kimarhi as the duo followed suite.

_**DFTS**_

The group arrived at the port and started to aboard the boat until Dante was greeted by an old man carrying a bag.

"You look like you could use a helping hand." The old man said.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked before the old man hands Dante a handle of a broken sword.

"This belonged to your father when he was guardian Lord Braska. He told me to give it to you when the time is right." The old man said as Dante investigates the sword hand then immediately recognizes it.

"Hey, this belonged to the-" Dante said as he finds the old man missing. "Where'd he go?" Dante said as he looks around for the old man.

"Hey whitehead!" Wakka shouted from the boat before the demon hunter turns to him. "We're about to leave if ya' don't hurry up!" Wakka said as Dante puts away the sword handle and boards the ship.

As the ship was about to leave the priest and few villagers along with a little girl started waving goodbye towards her.

"Goodbye." The young summoner said as she gives a Yevon bow in farewell.

The ship departs Besaid as Yuna's pilgrimage begins to the island of Kilika.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

As the boat sails to their next destination, Dante walks around the ship and was greeted by a merchant with a backpack.

"Well now, if it isn't my favorite client." The merchant said as the white-haired demon hunter walked towards him.

"Hey there O'aka, it's been a while. Still hustling on your customers on a daily basis?" Dante jokingly asked as the merchant named O'aka laughed.

"Oh, I do not hustle my clients, just selling high-quality products," O'aka replied.

"Whatever, what you got for today?" Dante asked as O'aka shows Dante his wares.

While Dante deals with the merchant Tidus walks around the deck steals binoculars from a sailor, ogles women, eventually stops horsing around.

Dante and Tidus walked towards the team captain who was leaning on a pole.

"Come to think of it, I haven't told you both where we're going! First to Kilika Island, then we change boats and head for Luca." Wakka said before he turns to Dante "Fore that, though, Yuna's gotta pray at the temple. We'll be guarding." Wakka said.

"Got it." Dante said as Wakka turns to Tidus.

"We'll be praying for the Aurochs' victory, too, so you come along, ya?" Wakka said as Lulu sigh exasperatedly.

"Great plan." Lulu said.

"Hey, it is a great plan!" the captain of the Aurochs said as he turns to Tidus while Dante walks towards Yuna.

"Don't look at me!" said by the ace as he flails his arms around.

Tidus then saw Dante talking to Yuna before a group of sailor along with a few members of the Aurochs approached the duo. The young ace then slowly walked towards the group.

"Word is that summoner and guardian got noble blood on them!" one of the harpooners said.

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter and the guy is Lord Sparda's son!" The other harpooner said.

"Ya don't say?" The first harpooner said.

"Lord Braska's…daughter and Lord Sparda's…son?" Tidus said as he walks back to Wakka.

"So, are their fathers famous or something?" Tidus asked Wakka as he points at the duo

"She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska, while he's the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda! You saw their statues at the temple. Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago with the help of Lord Sparda. They're both the heir to great legacies!" Wakka replied.

"It's tough when your father's famous." Tidus said.

"Eh?" Wakka said as he turns to Tidus.

"Wakka's…a bit lacking in the imagination department." Lulu said.

"Huh?" Wakka said as he turns to the black mage.

"Thanks, Lulu. I'll keep that in mind." Tidus said while laughing as the passengers around the duo scatter.

"Oh yeah, you talk to Yuna yet? She had some questions for you." Wakka said before Tidus walked towards Yuna who was standing at the upper deck.

Tidus joins Yuna with feigned nonchalance. Both move to the railing with an awkward silence.

"The wind…it's nice." Yuna said.

"Mm." Tidus replied before the duo started laughing

"You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" the young summoner asked.

"Uh… You hear that from Wakka?" Tidus replied.

"Mm-hm." Yuna replied.

"Ah…Wakka. Wakka doesn't believe me at all." Tidus said.

"But I believe you!" Yuna replied.

"Huh?" Tidus said.

"I've heard, in Zanarkand… there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night!" Yuna said getting a surprised reaction from Tidus. "Great blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!" Yuna added.

"How do you know that?" Tidus asked.

"A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian." Yuna replied.

"J… Jecht." The blitzball ace mutters before he turns to the railing. "My father…his name is Jecht!" Tidus added gaining a shock reaction from the summoner.

"Amazing!" the young summoner said before performing a Yevon bow. "You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon for the three of us!" Yuna added.

"Three of us?" Tidus asked.

"He meant me." Dante said as he walked towards the duo. "Our fathers were guardians to Braska. They were part of his pilgrimage." The demon hunter said.

"Sounds like him, but it can't be him." Tidus replied.

"Why not?" Yuna said.

"My old man died. Ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand." Tidus said.

"I'm sorry." Yuna said.

"While my old man left my house ten years ago, just after my birthday." Dante said.

"He went out to sea for training one day…and never came back. And no one's seen him since then." Tidus added.

"Why, that's the day that Jecht and Sparda came to Spira."

"But–" Tidus said.

"It's true! I first met Jecht and Sparda ten years and three months ago! I remember that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn't it?" Yuna asked.

"It does. But my father told me and my mother everything before he left. Told us an old friend needs his help." Dante said.

"Ehh…ha, ha… Yeah, but how would he get here?" Tidus asked.

"You're here, are you not?" Yuna said as she smiles, then nods eagerly as the duo nods back before Dante placed his arms on both their shoulders.

"Well our fathers embarked on their journey together, why don't we embark ours just the same?" Dante said as both Tidus and Yuna started laughing.

(Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST - Enemy Attack)

As the trio kept on laughing by the deck they felt a rumble from forcing Dante to let go of the duo. The ship then begins to lean to its left forcing every passengers to hang on to something otherwise they would be thrown overboard. Tidus grabbed Yuna preventing her to fall but couldn't hang on for as Yuna let's go and lands on one of the harpoon guns on the deck while Dante grabs her. Kimarhi leaps towards the duo and grabs Yuna before the ship regains its balance.

"Everybody okay?" Dante asked everyone.

"We good here ya'!" Wakka replied as he helped Lulu back to her feet.

"Still alive here." Tidus replied as Yuna and Kimarhi nodded.

A giant fin then appeared from the water which gave the passengers of the ship a sense of danger.

The giant fin belonged to the fiend known as Sin. It is a gargantuan whale-like beast that threatens the world of Spira. It was named by the people of Spira who believed the beast came into being as punishment for their ancestors relying on machina and becoming a hedonistic society. By following the teachings of Yevon, the people of Spira believe one day they will atone for their crimes and Sin will vanish.

"Sin!" One of the harpooners shouted before he man's one of the harpoon guns by the deck.

"What do you think you're doing? Stick a harpoon in it and we'll all get dragged under!" Wakka said.

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!" The harpooner said.

"Our families are on Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!" The other harpooner said before Yuna nods.

"Wait! Oh, boy…" Wakka said as Dante drew out his twin pistols.

The sailors' fire harpoons towards Sin which snagged it causing the ship to be dragged by the giant fiend. From the fin tons of small pods from the fin are let loose onto the deck of the ship; they transform into bug things.

Tidus and Kimarhi take point and starts attacking the Sinscales.

Tidus uses his sword to cut down some Sinscales from the deck before stabbing one using it as a shield while some of the Sinscales started shooting spines towards him. Tidus kicked the fiend of his sword and rushed towards the shooting Sinscales. The ace player cuts down the Sinscales before leaping in the air then slams his sword down at one fiend to cut it in half. He tossed his sword in the air before kicking it towards a Sinscale which punctured it to the deck. Tidus then evaded a few spines from different Sinscales before flipping towards his sword and pulling it.

"They just keep on coming!" Tidus said before cutting down a few more Sinscales.

Kimarhi leaps in the air then thrust his halberd downward stabbing a Sinscale to the ground. Kimarhi swings his halberd towards a group of Sinscales to cut them in half. The little Ronso then saw a group of Sinscales heading towards Yuna, he dashed forward then thrust his halberd towards the Sinscale group stabbing them in the process. Kimarhi then evades a few spikes from long-range fiends before unleashing a fire breath from his mouth to take out the Sinscales who were attacking from a distance. He then pierces his halberd to take out the rest of the Sinscales clearing the deck.

Another wave of Sinscales latched off Sin's fin then heads towards the ship. Dante and Wakka step forward and started using their long-range attacks to prevent them from lading on the boat.

Wakka uses his blitzball to take out the incoming Sinscale. Each time the ball hits it bounces of it then returns to Wakka who immediately kicks it towards the aerial fiends. He then caught the ball before spinning his body and throws it towards the flying Sinscales. The ball was spinning as it hits one of the Sinscales, but instead of returning to its owner the ball bounced off the fiend and heads towards another Sinscale in the air. The ball hits and bounced off towards another Sinscale, this process was repeated at least four times before Wakka caught the ball.

"They won't stop eh?!" Wakka said.

Dante unleashed a barrage of gunshots towards the incoming Sinscales before leaping in the air then kicks one of them back to the fin. Dante flips back then resumes shooting towards the incoming fiends. He lands on his feet then spins his pistols before aiming at the Sinscales sideways before firing again. The demon hunter's shots were able to take out most of the fiends even before they reached the ship. Dante charged up his pistols before firing a couple of concentrated shots at the rest of the incoming Sinscales.

"Just keep on lining up." Dante said as he spins his pistols before he puts them away and drew out his sword.

Just as a group of Sinscales was rushing towards Dante a giant block of ice falls over them, destroying them in the process. The ice came from Lulu who was now holding a Moogle doll and walking towards Dante.

"I'll deal with these, you protect Yuna." The black mage said as Dante nodded before heading towards Yuna.

Another pack of Sinscales landed on the deck and immediately rushed toward Lulu. Lulu raises her hand and unleashed a barrage of fire spells towards the incoming fiends which burned them alive. She then summons thunder from the sky and smites down a few more Sinscales from the deck. From the sea a trio of Sinscales leap towards the ship and head towards Lulu. She evades the fiends before firing water chains towards the Sinscales which latched on their necks before slamming them down to the deck, breaking their bodies. Lulu then saw a group of Sinscales launched spines towards her. She created an ice wall to protect her from the spines before creating another ice wall behind the shooting fiends then pushes the wall in front of her towards the Sinscales crushing them between the ice walls.

"That should clear things up." Lulu said as Sin moves to the left dragging the ship towards its direction before another wave of Sinscales launched heading towards the ship.

"The fin, attack the fin!" Wakka said as a group of Sinscales rushed towards them. "Yuna, you and Dante take care of the fin while we deal with these guys." He added.

"Got it!" Yuna said before she and Dante head to the upper deck.

Yuna summoned Valefor who lands next to her before Dante pulls out his crossbow and aimed towards the fin.

Valefor takes it to air fires shockwave towards the fin to slow it down while Dante unleashed a barrage of energy bolts from his crossbow towards the fin. Sin then moved to the front of the ship to try and evade the shots. Valefor flies upward before diving down and fires an energy ray at the fin which did a lot damage forcing Sinscales launched towards the aeon. Dante shoots at the Sinscales giving the aeon a clear path towards the fin before resume shooting at the giant fiend. Sinscales on the fin then started shooting spines towards Valefor forcing her to change course and flies towards the ship.

"Can you get Valefor to a position above me?" Dante asked Yuna who nodded in response.

Valefor flies up and hovers over Dante before she charges up and aims towards the fin. The demon hunter pulls the riser of his crossbow to change its form and charges up an energy ball. The aeon unleashed a barrage of energy beams at the fin which damaged it before Dante fires the energy ball towards it. The energy ball hits the fin before exploding causing the fiend to roar before diving down to escape as the harpoon latched to its fin was removed forcing the ship to tumble but was able to regain its balance.

Wakka the looks around and finds Tidus missing he looks at the railing and saw him drowning by the water. Wakka dives down to rescue the young ace who was being attacked by a few more Sinscales. The Aurochs' captain takes them out by throwing his blitzball before waking Tidus up. As the duo was about to surface back up a giant jellyfish-like fiend then faces them flanked by a pack of Sinscales with it.

The fiend was known as Sinspawn Echuilles, a creature born from the gargantuan beast Sin.

The Sinspawn lunges its tentacles towards the duo only to miss as both Tidus and Wakka dive down to evade it. Wakka throws his blitzball towards the Sinspawn until a Sinscale blocked it by with its body to protect Echuilles. Tidus swims towards Sinscales and cuts them down with his sword before swimming towards the Sinspawn. Wakka throws his blitzball towards the Sinscale which hits the body while Tidus cuts down a few tentacles. Echuilles then turns its lower body towards the duo before its spins like a blender creating an underwater tornado which entrapped the duo. Tidus and Wakka broke free of the tornado then swam away from the Sinscale.

Wakka then charges up from his blitzball with lightning energy before spinning it with his finger before tossing it toward the Sinscale. The ball hits Echuilles' body shocking it just to weaken the fiend. Tidus charges up his sword before diving down before swimming towards the Sinscale and deliver a powerful slash to destroy the fiend.

(End Song)

The duo then swam up and was grabbed by both Dante and Kimarhi and bring them up the deck with Tidus out cold after a tough fight.

Yuna then approached the unconscious body of Tidus before she checked for any sign of injury.

"If that thing is heading for Kilika, we need to help the people there." Dante said towards Lulu and Wakka before turning towards the ship's captain. "We have to go now, full speed!" Dante said as the captain nodded and heads towards the bridge.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

In the quiet town of Kilika which is not alerted of Sin's arrival. Some kids are playing with a blitzball and see a massive tidal wave approaching, but it's too late. The entire city is engulfed in water. Everything begins to get sucked into the guy; houses, humans, everything. In the sky, a whirlwind of corpses and debris is formed, above Sin, who's floating on the surface.

As Tidus regains consciousness he noticed that he was lying on Yuna's lap.

"I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin." The summoner said as Tidus saw the destroyed city with only a few lodges remains.

Dante approached the duo and extends his hand towards Tidus.

"Need help getting up?" Dante asked as the ace player grabbed his hand and stood back up.

"What happened here?" Tidus said as he witnesses the destruction of Kilika.

"Sin happened, and other cities will end up like this if we don't stop it." Dante said as the ship docks to the port.

Yuna approaches two villagers who were waiting for the ship to dock.

"Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." Yuna said as she performs a Yevon bow.

"M'lady Summoner!" One of the villagers said as Dante and Wakka disembark the ship.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." Yuna said.

"Thanks be to ye!" the other villager said.

"Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!" the first villager said as Dante steps forward.

"Are there more survivors here at the port?" Dante asked.

"Yes, by one of the lodges." The villager replied as the demon hunter nodded.

"Wakka, see what you can do to help them." Dante said.

"Ya got it!" Wakka said before he and the Aurochs head to lodges.

"Please, take me to them." Yuna said as she and Dante along with Kimarhi and Lulu followed the two villagers.

Tidus was the last to disembark of the ship and followed Yuna's group and finds several people are standing, looking out to the water silently. Tidus approaches Lulu.

"Uh, what's a "sending"? Are we going somewhere?" the ace asked the black mage.

"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" Lulu said as Dante approached the duo.

"Hey, leave the amnesia boy alone." The demon hunter said as he places his hand on Lulu's shoulder.

"It's just annoying to think, that someone is this clueless…" Lulu said as she placed her hand head.

"Don't think about it Lu. Just explain it to him." Dante said as Lulu turns to the clueless ace.

"The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living." The gothic mage said to Tidus. "Sad, isn't it?" She asked before she turns to Yuna. "The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." She added as Dante bonks Tidus' head.

"Watch closely, you're about to watch something interesting…" The demon hunter said.

(Insert - Farplane Sending / The Sending Final Fantasy X OST)

Yuna walks on the water. She begins moving around with her scepter. In the background, the people of Kilika cry. Dante, Lulu, Tidus, and Kimahri watch on. Small globes of energy begin to rise out of the water, gathering upwards. Nearby, a flame turns blue. The water Yuna's standing on rises into the air, bringing her up with it, as she continues the motions, while the strands of energy begin to fly up as well. People keep crying.

(End Song)

After the sending Yuna walks back towards the others.

"It must be tough, being a summoner." Tidus said.

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way." Lulu said. "Until the end." She added.

"Until the...end?" Tidus asked as the black mage did not respond. "What's the end?" Tidus asked as everyone turns and stares at Tidus. Lulu gets visibly frustrated.

Dante then smacks the ace on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked the man who smacked him.

"That's one question you don't ask in the open." Dante replied.

"Until she defeats Sin." Lulu said before she walks away as Yuna runs up to her.

"I hope... I hope I did okay." Yuna said with tears falling from her eyes before Lulu puts her arms around her.

"You did very well. They've reached the Farplane by now. But...no tears next time, hm?" Lulu said as she wipes the tears of the summoner's face.

Dante then walked towards them before Yuna walks to him. Dante placed his hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"You did great, now get some sleep. A sending is very tiring thing to do." Dante said as he pats her shoulder.

"Yes it is, thank you for your concern." Yuna said as she walks towards one of the lodges with Lulu and Kimarhi.

"You might wanna get some sleep as well, it's gonna be a long day ahead of us." Dante said to Tidus who was staring at the water.

"Lulu said next time, right?" the ace asked as the demon hunter nodded. I just wished there would never be a next time." He said before Dante tilted his head.

As the duo stared at the sea a blitzball drifted towards them and was grabbed by Tidus.

"No more people being killed by Sin. No more sendings for Yuna." Tidus said as placed the ball next to him. "Everyone stood there watching her. It was strange, and somehow...horrifying." He added. "I never wanted to see it again." Tidus said before Dante pats Tidus by his head.

"Well, as terrifying as it is…" Dante said as he sat down. "…you're going to be seeing a lot more sendings along the way." He added before leaving the port.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

As the entire party were sleeping at the village Dante snuck out then heads immediately towards the woods outside the village. He walks around the dark forest to investigate about mysterious creatures coming from the forest. He got the info from one of the villagers. He walked towards the center of the forest and noticed a footprint o on the ground.

"What do we have here?" Dante said as kneels to the ground and touched the footprint.

Dante then determines on what direction the creature went as he look around his surroundings. He then noticed a pathway where some of the trees have claw marks and broken branches along the way. Dante sighs before he walks down the long dark path with only the moon as his source of light within the dark forest. As he kept on walking Dante noticed that the path was getting brighter as he saw one of the trees was burning before continuing on his path. He then arrives at an open area with a log at the middle where some of the trees were on fire.

"Looks like somebody's having a cookout." Dante said before he noticed a creature behind the log on the middle.

The creature was eating raw meat as Dante noticed some of the guts around the area.

"When they said about a mysterious creature roaming around the forest, they forget to mention that how ugly it was." Dante said as creature stopped eating then slightly turned to the demon hunter.

"MIND YOUR TONGUE YOU DISSIPCABLE HALF-BREED, OR I WILL TEAR IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" The creature said before resumes eating.

"My my, Is that one way to treat your guest? I didn't know demon generals would be so rude. Guess I have to lower my expectations next time." Dante said as the creature drops the meat he was eating then turns around and face him which reveals his body.

The creature was a tall skinny male demon with human bones as armor, it has long black hair with red skin and black eyes. The creature has sharp fangs with a snake-like tongue. The creature has two scimitars from its back.

"SO THE SON OF THE TRAITOR APPEARS BEFORE ME, I'M IMPRESSED THAT YOU ARE FACING ME ALONE!" The creature said before it snarls.

"Well, I'm more than enough to kill you, Baal." Dante said the name of the creature. "And I'm here to make sure that you won't get away from me this time." He added as Baal laughed at the demon hunter.

"I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S ARROGANCE OR FOOLISHNESS FOR YOU TO COME HERE, THINKING THAT YOU CAN BE THE ONE TO END ME…" Baal said before he pulled out the two swords from his back. "…NO MATTER YOUR DEATH WILL BE SWIFT!" Baal said before he snarls towards Dante.

"Well then…" Dante said as he pulls out his sword from his back then gave it a few swings. "…let the fun begin!" Dante said before he rushed towards Baal.

(Insert Devil May Cry 4: Sworn Through Swords)

Dante leaps in the air and slams his sword towards Baal who blocks with his scimitars. Baal pushed the demon hunter back then swings his swords from left and right forcing his opponent to evade. Dante flips back before blocking one of the swords and evades the other sword, he then thrust his sword towards the demon general which hits him by the chest pushing him back. Baal then checks his armor and saw a small crack by the chest signifying that Dante's attack was powerful.

"IMPRESSIVE, I NEVER KNEW SPARDA'S OFFSPRING WOULD LAST THIS LONG." Baal said as he grinds his swords.

"I don't want to kill you already, it takes out most of the fun." Dante said he performs a fighting pose with his sword.

Baal swings his swords around before rushing towards Dante who was prepared to meet him head on. The demon swings his swords towards his opponent only to miss every swing as Dante sways from left and right before countering with his sword. Baal then infused his swords with fire then rushed towards Dante, which each swing Baal was able to ignite a forest fire around them before thrusting his swords in an x formation forcing Dante to bend back. The demon hunter kicks back up then rushed towards the demon general who held one of his swords backhanded. Baal swings his backhanded sword towards Dante who evades it by flipping above the sword swipe before thrusting his Rebellion towards Baal who blocks with his other sword. But the impact from Dante's sword thrust forced Baal back a few more steps.

"HOW IS IT THAT YOU ARE THIS STRONG?!" Baal said.

"Let's just say that I have a special trait against you guys." Dante replied as puts his sword away.

"BUT YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A HALF-BREED, AN ABOMINATION THAT DEMON LORD REJECTED. SO WHY ARE STRONGER THAN ME?!" Baal shouted as the fires from his swords shine brighter.

"You just answered your own question." Dante said as he pulls out Valefor from his back. "Now time to finish this little dance of ours!" Dante said before he fires energy bolts towards Baal who deflects with his swords.

Baal counters by sending flame shockwaves towards the white haired hunter who dodges by rolling to the left. Dante fires another barrage of bolts toward Baal who was unable to evade as he hits the demon general by the legs, immobilizing him to ground. Baal tries to get back up to his but only get shot by Dante who unleashed a rain of energy bolts above which pins his body to the ground. Baal groans at the pain before he builds up energy from his body.

"I…HAVE…HAD…ENOUGH!" Baal shouted as an explosion of energy unleashed from his body.

Baal now has a new form which consist of the bones of his armor expanded to his back and another set of jaws on his face. His hair is now spikey and now grew a tail from his back. The scimitars has transforms into hook swords with skull handles.

"TIME TO DIE, DANTE!" Baal shouted as he rushed towards the demon hunter who stood his ground and resumes shooting towards the rushing demon.

The energy bolts bounced of the general's body before he evades a sword swipe, Dante then changed form of his crossbow and charged up an energy ball from the riser. As he was about to fire Baal hurls his sword towards Dante which pins him to a nearby tree. The demon general extends his claws thrust it towards the pinned demon hunter.

"TIME TO DIE DANTE!" Baal shouted as the claws was about to hit Dante.

Until Dante smirks and a burst of energy from his body sending Baal and his swords of him. Dante has unleashed his devil trigger but this time his form is different.

Dante still has his form with the only difference would be that his hair slick back and his cape now turned to feathered wings. He also has a white purple aura surrounding his body.

The demon hunter grabs his crossbow then flies upward before unleashing a rain of energy bolts towards Baal who tries to deflect the shots. But a soon as the arrows were about to hit their mark they exploded in front of Baal forcing him to rather evade the arrows as much as he can. The demon general launched counter attacks towards Dante who continuously unleashed explosive arrows towards him with each shot exploding causing Baal's armor to crack and reverts to his original form. Dante dives down and aims his crossbow towards the weakened demon general. Baal gets up and tries to rush towards Dante who was charging up energies from his crossbow. As Baal got close enough Dante fires a powerful beam of energy which hits him by the chest.

"IT…CANT…BE!" Baal screams as the beam disintegrates ending the fight.

(End Song)

Dante lands to the ground then reverts back to his original form before looking around and see the burning trees around him.

"Great, now how do I explain this to the people of Kilika?" Dante said before he noticed that it starts raining.

The rain extinguishes the burning trees around the area before Dante turns around and found the source of the rain.

The rain came from Lulu who was using a water spell to burn out the fires.

"You don't have to say a word." the black mage said as Dante starts scratching his head.

"Thanks Lulu…" Dante said as Lulu shakes her head.

"Let's go back, you can explain it to Yuna tomorrow." Lulu said before the duo leaves the area and heads back to the village.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

**There you have it folks chapter 2 of DFTS.**

**Now I'll be working on Chapter 3 right after this one.**

**This has been VACman signing off for DFTS.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hound of Hell

**Hey **

Chapter 3: The Hound of Hell

Dante wakes up after last night's events and walked outside the lodge that he was sleeping in. He was greeted by Kimarhi who waves at him near the entrance of the forest.

"Hey big blue, something on your mind?" Dante asked Kimarhi.

"None, just waiting for Yuna and the rest." The Little Ronso asked. "What happened last night?" He asked the demon hunter about the events that led to his disappearance at the middle of last night.

"A demon was threatening the town, I had to deal with it alone while everyone was asleep." Dante replied to the Little Ronso who nodded in response.

"Demon, how powerful are they?" Kimarhi asked as he crossed his arms.

"Very powerful, unlike fiends which are created from humans' souls…" Dante said as he holds his amulet from his chest. "…demons are creatures from the Underworld. Hounding on the human of Spira." He added as he stretched his neck. "If you're looking for a fight or a challenge, try to fight one." Dante said.

"Looking forward to fight one. Kimarhi will prove that Ronso is superior to petty demon!" Kimarhi said as he cracks his fist.

"You will get the chance big guy." Dante said as he beats the Ronso's chest with a closed fist. "But for now, we are on guardian duty." He added as Yuna and Lulu walked towards them.

"You two are up early." Lulu said with a funny tone.

"Well, you know what they say." Dante said while scratching the back of his head and giggle.

"The early bird get the worm, right?" Yuna asked the demon hunter who pointed back at her.

"You said is sister." Dante replied as the duo started laughing.

"We'll just wait for Wakka in the forest, let's go." Lulu said before the group walks towards the forest.

_**DFTS**_

As the party waited for Wakka to meet up with them Dante sat at one of the nearby logs and polished his sword to his reflection on the side of the blade.

"Hey there good looking…" the demon hunter said before Yuna sat next to him.

"So about last night…" The young summoner asked as she turns to Dante.

"So I take it that Lulu already told you?" Dante replied to Yuna who nodded in response. "Well let's just say I prevented any more sendings for you last night." He added.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked with a concerned tone as Dante puts away his sword.

"A demon general named Baal appeared within the forest, he may be the cause of the missing people in recent weeks." Dante replied. "When I saw him last night, apparently was eating them alive." He added while looking up front.

"Eating them alive, you don't really mean that?" Yuna said before she shivers at the thought of human flesh being devoured raw by a demon, the white haired hunter then stops her from thinking about it.

"Don't think about it, just now that the people are safe for last night." Dante said before he breathes heavily.

"Well, I thank you then. The people of Kilika were safe thanks to you." Yuna said as Dante let out a huge sigh.

"That's comforting." The demon hunter said before he and Yuna looks up as Wakka arrived with Tidus.

"What's up?" The Aurochs captain asked as Lulu walked towards Tidus.

"Yuna's saying she wants you with us." The black mage said towards the young ace.

"Huh?" Tidus said.

"I want to ask you to be my guardian." The young summoner said before Wakka behind and faces the group.

"Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya?" Wakka said. "He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie." He added as Tidus gave him a deadpan look.

"Nah, he's okay for me. I mean he wouldn't made this far if he wasn't a fighter." Dante said as rest his hands behind his head.

"Not a guardian, then... I just want him nearby." Yuna said before Tidus walked towards her.

"What? What do you mean?" The young ace asked.

"It's just that, well..." Yuna said before Lulu steps forward and interrupts her.

"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" The black mage asked before Yuna nods, and turns back to face Tidus.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." said by the summoner while looking down.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on." Said by the young ace.

"I'm sorry." Yuna said before Dante walks next to her.

"Hey don't apologize to him, were all friends here. Now let's all head for the temple." Said by the demon hunter before the party walked towards the path to the temple.

The group then walked the path of the forest and finds the temple, but as soon as they were near the entrance Luzzu and Gatta stops them as a giant fiend blocks their path to the temple.

"Company, halt!" Gatta shouted towards the group.

"What's wrong Gatta?" Dante asked.

"The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood!" Luzzu said as he points towards the giant fiend. "We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor." He added.

"Lord of the Wood huh?" Dante said as with an eyebrow raised before he huddles with the rest of the group. "Why don't we give it a go?" he asked towards the group.

"Bad idea, if the Crusaders had a hard time with fiend then we betta' go around ya'?" Wakka said.

"I say we take it. Come on it'll be faster if we head straight though." Tidus said.

"Think rationally, if we go around we'll take a safer route towards the temple." Lulu said.

"What do you think Yuna, should we go around or face it head on?" The Aurochs captain asked as Yuna thought of an answer for a minute before facing the group.

"I say we fight it. After all we could help the Crusaders with a threat like this." The summoner responds before Dante pumps his fist.

"All right." Dante said before the group turns and rushed toward Ochu.

Ochu lunged two of its tentacles towards the group who evades it before Dante and Tidus rushed towards it. The duo cuts two of the tentacles before rushing towards the main body. Ochu started firing spiked water balls from its mouth and launched them towards the both swordsmen. Dante leaps in the air while rolls to the ground to evade the tentacles and delivered simultaneous sword swipes at the main body causing it to fall on its back.

Wakka then started throwing his blitzball towards Ochu as it was down on the ground. He caught the ball before kicking it towards the main body which dealt great amount of damage. Wakka again caught the ball but this time he spins it on his pointing finger and infused it with a fire element before kicking it towards the dazed fiend. The ball hits Ochu causing the fiend to burn as it recovers and leaps in the air. The fiend lands to the ground causing a small earthquake forcing the trio to lose their balance.

Kimarhi rushed forward and thrust his halberd at the body of Ochu then throws him in the air. He then leaps then his halberd towards Ochu and descends to the ground where Dante was waiting with his sword. Dante performs an upward slash that cuts the fiend in half ending the fight.

"Too easy!" Dante said as Kimarhi lands next to him and gave him a nod before Luzzu and Gatta walked towards them.

"A summoner and her guardians. Very impressive!" Luzzu said as Yuna scratches her head.

"Well, they did most of the work." The summoner said before laughing it off while Lulu puts her hand on her face.

"Yeah." Lulu said as Gatta turns to Luzzu.

"Sir, we should fight, too!" Gatta said

"We'll get our chance soon enough." Luzzu replied before the duo starts leaving the area.

"Young Crusaders gather round!" Gatta said in singing manner. "We'll beat Sin into the ground!" He added before the party left the area.

_**DFTS**_

The group makes their way through the forest, eventually arriving at some stone steps.

"These stone steps have a history, you know?" Wakka said. "Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak." He added.

Tidus looks up the steps. The Aurochs stretch, and then laugh a somewhat evil laugh.

"A race, huh?" The young ace said. "Think you can beat me?" He asked.

Wakka, Tidus, and two Aurochs line up in a row.

"Yuna, if you would." The Aurochs' captain said towards the summoner.

"Ready?" Yuna said before she begins to run up the steps.

"Hey! Hey!" Wakka said as he and the Aurochs follow her. Tidus runs up the steps after them. The Aurochs run back down the steps.

"L-Look out!" Datto of the Aurochs said.

"Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!" Wakka said as the rest of the party regroups with Wakka and Yuna and drew out their weapons.

(Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST - Enemy Attack)

It was another Sinspawn this time it is called Sinspawn Geneaux. A creature with a hard shell with tentacles which sprouts to the ground behind the group while the Sinspawn covers with its body with its shell.

Dante drew out his pistols then started shooting towards the Sinscale only to have his shots bounce off the shell. Dante then unleashed another barrage of shots towards Geneaux with only the same results. He then holstered his guns then drew out his sword the rushed towards the Sinspawn. As he was about to swing his sword one of the tentacles grabs his arm and slams him towards the ground away from the main body. He gets back up and walks towards the group.

"Well that sucks, damn thing has a hard shell!" Dante said as both Tidus and Kimarhi rushed towards the Sinscale while the rest of the group tries to deal with the tentacles.

Kimarhi leaps in the air and tries to thrust his halberd towards the heavily armored fiend while Tidus attempts to use his sword. Both warriors' attack were ineffective and forced then to bounce off the shell. The ace lands on his feet then rushed towards again at the Sinspawn. But as soon as he got too close for a sword swipe Geneaux released a gas to prevent Tidus from advancing while Kimarhi ignores the gas and swings his halberd towards the fiend with only the same result. Wakka rolls forward and threw his blitzball towards the armored Sinspawn only to have it bounce back to him. Wakka throws the ball a few more times only with the same results.

"It's hard as rock! My sword's no good!" Tidus said as gets back to his feet.

"My ball can't hurt it either! How 'bout magic!?" Wakka said before Lulu steps in.

Lulu unleashed a barrage of fire spells towards the hard-shell covered fiend which damaged most of its shell. The black mage then unleashed another barrage of fire spells before raining thunder from the sky towards the Sinspawn. The thunderbolts hits the shell but ultimately electrocutes the fiend forcing it to retract its tentacles from the back.

The Sinspawn revealed its body then roared towards the party as it pulls out its tentacles from the ground. Geneaux swings its tentacles towards the group only to have it cut down by both Dante and Tidus.

Yuna steps forward and summons Valefor from the sky, orders it to attack the Sinspawn. Geneaux unleashed venom spikes towards the winged aeon only to miss as she flies upward. Valefor then unleashed shockwaves towards the Sinspawn causing it to weaken its armor. She then fires a beam of energy which hits the armored fiend destroying its tentacles.

Kimarhi then fires hard seed bullets from his mouth which damaged the armor even further leaving the fiend vulnerable. Tidus charges up then rushed towards the Sinspawn then delivers a quick slash then passed it then runs back towards the fiend and delivers another slash. He repeated this process five more times which truly weakened the Sinspawn. Dante then spins his sword before he dashed towards the fiend before thrusting his sword at the man body of the Sinspawn before regrouping next to Wakka.

The orange haired captain spins his blitzball on his finger then infused it with ice before tossing it in the air then kicks it towards the injured fiend. The ball bounced back towards Dante who was about to swing his sword like a bat. The white haired demon hunter gave a small grin before swings his sword towards the ball which sends it back to the fiends. The force of the swing caused the ball to spin rapidly while heading towards the Sinspawn. The ball hits and destroyed the fiend for good to clear the area.

(End Song)

"Yeesh!" Tidus said while he was gasping for breath after a tough fight.

"Sorry about that! Hoped to break you in a little slower." Wakka said while scratching his head.

"Being a guardian's tiring!" The ace said as Dante lies to the ground and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Nah, it looks fun." The white haired demon hunter said nonchalantly said before Lulu kicks him by his leg.

"Would you get up to your feet?" The Goth mage said before he stood back up to his feet.

"You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent." Wakka said as he placed his arm around Tidus' shoulder.

"Nah." The blonde ace replied before he noticed something about the fiend they fought earlier. "So, what are these "sinspawn" anyway?" He asked.

"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake." Lulu replied.

"Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!" the Aurochs' captain said before the group resumes walking towards the temple of Kilika.

"So, uh…they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?" Wakka asked the young ace.

"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though." Tidus replied. "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?" he asked the captain.

"I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then one day, maybe they just pop back, see?" He said as Lulu shakes her head.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Lulu mockingly said.

"Hm?" Replied by the orange haired captain with a curious look.

"You make up one theory after another, refusing to face a simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back." Lulu said before she resumes walking then turns back to Wakka who was still standing on his spot. "Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braksa, either." She added before she turns to Dante. "And lastly no one can replace Lord Sparda as well. It's pointless to think about it, and sad." She added which Dante made an annoyed expression towards her.

"I'll be going ahead, meet you guys there." He said before walking up the steps.

Yuna tries to stop only to be grabbed by Wakka who simply nods his head.

_**DFTS**_

Dante arrives at the temple and saw another statue of Sparda within the main hall before walking up the steps towards the temple's Cloister of Trials. He was then greeted by one of the priests of the temple.

"I take it that you are a guardian, if so where is your summoner?" the priest asked Dante.

"My summoner is just outside, but I'm here another business." The white haired hunter said before he shows the priest the sphere from Besaid.

"Ah, I see." The priest said as he motions towards the steps. "You're father's statue is within. Fight well…" he added as Dante walked up the steps.

_**DFTS**_

Dante walked through the Cloister of Trials until he stumbles upon the statue of his father with this time Sparda has his sword stabbed to the ground.

"All right, let's get this over with." He said as he placed the sphere at the slot.

The Sparda statue's head then turns to Dante and fired red lightning towards his eyes before he falls on his back and closed his eyes.

Within his mind just like back in Besaid's temple, Dante enters a mysterious realm where this time the area around him was red and some spots of the area is in flames. He looks around to find the lingering aeon within the statue.

"Geez, talk about a bon fire." He said as he kept looking around for the aeon.

As a minute passed by a glyph appeared on the floor and from it, a creature arose and lands in front of the demon hunter who has a deadpan look.

"Okay…" he said after the creature appeared before him.

It is a humanoid, demonic-looking beast. The creature has a reddish-brown complexion with light red hair and a bulky appearance. It appears hunchback.

"Are you the Son of Sparda?" The creature asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dante replied while doing shrug motion.

"If you are…" The creature said before it roared towards him. "…then steel yourself, for I Ifrit shall incinerate your bones!" The creature now named Ifrit said as it gets into a pounce position.

"Now we're talking…" Dante said as he hops around before pulling out his sword from his back. "…it's a bad thing that I forgot the marshmallows!" He added before rushing towards Ifrit.

(Insert Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack - Agni & Rudra Battle)

Ifrit swigs his left claw towards the incoming demon hunter only to miss as he slid under it. Dante then thrust his sword towards Ifrit who grabs it then toss him to the side before swinging his other claw. Dante blocks the claw swipe by punching it with his left hand that caused a shockwave around them. He then performs a back flip to evade another claw swipe from the fire aeon. The demon hinter then holds his sword back handed then rushed towards Ifrit who was prepared to counter his initial attack. Ifrit pounced towards Dante who immediately teleported away from his range then appears over the fire aeon. He missed his mark as Ifrit rolls to the right to evade the attack before tackling Dante which sends him a few steps to the left.

"Impressive, I can see that Sparda's strength lies within you." Ifrit said as he stood up on his two back legs before smoke starts to come out of his mouth. "But now I shall truly test your skill!" The fire aeon said before creates an orb of pure fire energy then sends it towards Dante who flips back to evade the orb.

Ifrit sends a few more fire orbs towards the white haired hunter only to miss multiple times as he rolls to the ground and flips back to evade the orbs. Dante then cuts down the last orb sent by Ifrit with his sword before rushing towards the aeon. He dashed towards the aeon before thrusting his sword which was blocked by the aeon with its left claw. But the impact of the thrust pushed Ifrit back a few meters before recovering resumes firing a few more orbs towards Dante. He simply cuts them down with one sword swipe before holding his sword back handed and charged up energies from his sword. Ifrit then unleashed another barrage of fire orbs towards the demon hunter. After charging up energies from his sword Dante unleashed a powerful shockwave towards the aeon which destroyed the fire balls before hitting Ifrit which caused it to jump back.

"You are truly powerful, but it is only a fraction of your true strength." Ifrit said before he leaps in the air. "Now you must truly unleash your power!" He added before firing two giant spheres from his claws towards Dante.

The white-haired hunter tries to protect himself from the incoming fire balls but to no avail as spheres exploded next to him which causes a fire tornado trapping him within. Ifrit then fires a concentrated ball of fire from his mouth which traps Dante in a globe of fire as Ifrit lands to the ground before he throws a chunk of earth towards Dante which caused globe to explode causing the white haired hunter to fall face first to the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Dante said after slowly getting back up on his feet after taking a powerful attack from the fire aeon. "Let's get things a little more interesting." He added before activating his devil trigger to face against Ifrit once more. "Now, why don't we spice thing up a little more here?!" Dante said before rushing towards the fire aeon.

Ifrit then fires another barrage of fire balls towards the half-breed hunter who manages to evade the balls by rolling to his right and left. He then pulls out his sword from his back then hurls it towards Ifrit who deflects by using his left back hand. Dante grabs the sword then stops on his track before spinning his entire body before hurling his sword towards the fire aeon like a boomerang. Ifrit was unable to block the sword as it hits him by the left leg and his right arm before it returns to its owner. Dante then got close enough before swinging his sword towards Ifrit's torso as the aeon tries to counter by thrusting his right claw towards the demon hunter. But Dante was faster and his sword swipe landed forcing the aeon back a few steps. He then swings his sword downwards before he swings it in a circular motion before rapidly stabbing Ifrit multiple times as he was stabbing a hundred times before thrusting his sword towards Ifrit's chest which pushed him back a few steps. Dante steps forward before swinging Rebellion upward to fling Ifrit into the air as he launched himself into the air as well. He then unleashed a four hit sword strike combo in mid-air, ending in a powerful overhead swing from mid-air which returns him and the aeon to the ground ending the fight.

(End Song)

Dante reverts back to his original form after a hard long fight and approached the downed aeon who was struggling to get back up to his feet.

"You are truly strong…you're father has high hopes for you…" Ifrit softly said as he collapsed to the ground while Dante crouches and looks at him at eye level.

"So I take it that my father somehow found you're spirit lingering around here?" Dante asked about his father's actions in Kilika.

"No…I volunteered to partake into Lord Sparda's ritual and gave him a fraction of my soul before death and be this temple's aeon...now that you have proven yourself worthy of my power…take my soul and protect the summoner…" Ifrit said before he transferred his essence to Dante's arms and legs.

As the last of Ifrit's essence transferred to Dante now wields a pair of dark brown gauntlets with black spikes on the knuckles and some red outlining on the forearms. He also now wears greaves with the same color but with blades on the shins and spikes on the knees and feet.

Dante hops around before punching the air with fire enveloping the gauntlets then performs a few upper cuts before launching himself in the air. As he descends to the ground he then smashed it by punching the ground which caused an eruption of fire around him. He performs some lightning quick kicks before executing a clean moonsault kick then lands to the ground. Dante then spins to the floor as the greaves started shooting fire as he spins creating a fire tornado before getting back to his feet.

"Smoking!" Dante said as the portal appears behind him and walks towards it to exit the area and returns to his body.

_**DFTS**_

While Dante was unlocking the power left to him by his father Yuna along with her guardians continues traversing through the Cloister of Trials. She then saw the demon hunter lying on the ground and approached him.

"Hey, are you all right?" She asked with a concerned look as Dante opens his eyes and saw Yuna extending her hand to help him up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied as he shook his head before Wakka and Lulu approached the duo.

"What happened to ya', a fiend attack ya or something?" The captain asked as he pats the demon hunter's left shoulder.

"No, apparently my father left something for me in this temple." Dante replied before he turns to the statue and grabbed the sphere. "In fact, he left something for me in every temple in Spira." He added as he placed the sphere back at his pocket.

"Lord Sparda, left something for you?" the black mage asked as he nodded in response. "Are you sure that whatever these 'gifts' you're father left is meant for this pilgrimage, right?" she asked.

"No, my father believes that there is something going to happen. Something bigger than Sin." Dante replied.

"Whoa whoa…what ya' mean something bigger than Sin?" Wakka said as he waves his hands around. "As if Sin is not the biggest threat in Spira right now?" He asked.

"Yep, remember that Spira was once a battle ground, where humans were protecting it from the demons of the Underworld." Dante said stating that another possible war will occur in Spira once more.

"Wait, I don't understand…" the Aurochs' captain said.

"I'll tell you guys along the way, right now Yuna needs to go to the Fayth." Dante said.

"I agree. Let's go then." The young summoner said before the group walks towards the chamber of the Fayth of the temple.

As the group arrived at the chamber Dante has told them the story of the war for Spira where Sparda himself was the savior of the humans while also being the end of the demons during the war. He also mentioned that during the war a demon lord named Mundus lead the armies of the Underworld to take over the world. He also mentioned that Sparda was one of Mundus' right-hand man before betraying him.

The group arrived at the entrance of the chamber.

"Yuna, go do your thing." Wakka said as Yuna enters the chamber. "Now we wait…" he added.

As the group waited for Yuna to pray to the fayth Lulu approached Dante who was leaning on a wall.

"So, head off on your own just to find what your father left you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." Dante replied as he looked down.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but what motivated you to become a demon hunter?" Lulu asked.

"Simple." Dante said as he gets off the wall. "Revenge, it was demons who killed my mother and I wanted to fight for humanity as well." He added.

"You starting to sound like your father for a bit there." Lulu said. "A lot of people say that he always say words like that." She added before the group then heard footsteps from the tunnel.

The footsteps came from Tidus who was greeted by both Wakka and Lulu.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka said before face palming.

"It was Dona and that big musclehead man!" The young ace said as he flings his arms around.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu said.

"Uh… What consequences?" Tidus asked

"She could be excommunicated!" Wakka replied before Tidus walked towards Dante.

"So you made it." The demon hunter said as Tidus scratched his head.

"Yeah, well I wasn't supposed to come here." The ace replied before laughing. "So what's in there anyway?" He asked the white haired hunter.

"The fayth, remember?" Dante replied.

"Oh yeah, that thing. Right." The ace said as both Wakka and Lulu approached the duo.

"The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies." The black mage said.

"Huh?" Tidus said

"Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon." She added.

"All that in this room? S-So what's Yuna doing in there?" Asked by the blonde ace.

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin." The Aurochs' captain replied.

After minutes of waiting, Yuna exits the chamber of the fayth staggered and was tended by both Dante and Lulu.

After praying to the fayth the group exits the temple where Dante stops and saw the same old man from Besaid.

"It appears you have succeeded again in your task mighty Son of Sparda." The old man said to Dante while the rest of the party walks ahead.

"You're the old guy from before, who are you?" the white-haired demon hunter asked.

"My name is not important, but my task is…" the old man said as he pulls out another item from his backpack.

The item this time is one handle of a katana with a broken blade that Dante immediately recognizes.

"I know this sword." He said before he turns to the old man. "Where did you get this?" Dante asked.

"It was found after your battle against Vergil, the sword was broken but the wielder was not found." The old man replied as Dante inspect the sword.

"I don't understand…how did get this?" he asked the old man but was no longer there.

Dante looks around to search for the old man but no avail before Tidus approached him.

"Hey you okay?" The ace asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dante replied before the duo started walking back to the group as they leave Kilika's temple.

_**DFTS**_

_**DFTS**_

**There you have it folks Chapter 3 od DFTS**

**The next chapter will deal with Kilika part**

**This has been VACman signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival at Luca

**Hey guys VACman here today for Devil's Fall to Spira.**

**Now this chapter focuses on half of the Luca portion of the game.**

**So here it is Chapter 4 of DFTS.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Arrival at Luca

After meeting the old man again in Kilika Dante thought about what he said being a servant of his father as he stares at the water while hanging on the ship going to Luca. He nods it off as he placed his right hand on his head before walking towards Yuna and Tidus who was being surrounded by another blitzball team, the Luca Goer who has been taunting the Aurochs' throughout their time in Besaid.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked the Goers turned to him.

"Nothing much, just hitting them with solid facts." Bickson the leader of the Goers said.

"Which is?" Dante asked back.

"That the Besaid Aurochs are nothing more than a practice team, waiting to be demolished in the tournament." Bickson said before he and the rest of the Goers laughed before Dante laughs along before he remembers something to silence the Goers leader's trash talking.

"Wait a minute?!" The demon hunter said before he grabs the Bickson by the throat and positions him by the water. "You haven't paid on that one job you hired me for!" he said as Bickson screams while being grabbed by the throat.

"What job?!" Bickson said as he grabs Dante's hand before he remembers it. "Oh that job." He said.

"So when are you going to pay me you jackass?!" Dante angrily said.

"After the tournament, once we win the championship we'll pay you." Bickson said while still be held by the demon hunter by the throat.

"Okay, here's the deal." Dante said as he tossed Bickson towards. "If you win the tournament you pay me with the exact amount." He said as the Goers nods furiously as a response. "But if you guys lose at the finals you will pay me to double the amount or I will skewer a ball up you're asses if you guys don't, Got it!?" Dante angrily asked as the Bickson slowly nods his head. "Good, now get going and don't harass the summoner or her guardians." He added as Bickson and the rest of the Goers left the group.

"Did that just really happened?" Tidus said as Dante nods with his hands on his waist. "Man you are crazy." The ace said as he walks towards the deck as Dante approached Yuna.

"You okay?" He asked the summoner who nodded in response.

"Did they really owe you?" She asked as the duo walked towards the deck.

"Yeah, it was the job about a demon back in Luca. It was the contract I got before meeting with you." He replied as the duo stopped and saw Tidus with a blitzball on his foot.

Tidus has many memories with his father Jecht, but one moment particularly stood out was the time he tried to do his father's signature move, and utterly failed numerous times gaining the mockery from his father,

Tidus then kicks the ball towards the steps on the deck which lobbed back towards him and caught it by kicking the ball upward. He leaps in the air then bumps the ball with his head before head butting back to the steps which bounced off again towards him. Tidus then punched the ball with his right hand towards the steps, the ball lands causing it to spin before it bounced back towards the ace who leaps in the air and spins before kicking the ball which caused it to fly over the deck as he lands on his feet.

"The best? Yeah, right." He said before Wakka and the Aurochs' surround him.

"Whoah! What's that called?" the Aurochs' captain said.

"Doesn't have a name. Anyone can do it if they try." Tidus replied.

"Show us one more time, ya?" Wakka said as he passed the ball to Tidus.

As he was about to perform the same move from earlier he noticed Yuna was waving at him while Dante leans on the cabin with a smile on his face. He kicks the ball off the deck before he walks towards Yuna.

"That was the Jecht shot, wasn't it?" She asked.

"How do you know that?" The young asked back.

"Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child. He called it the 'Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III'." The young summoner said as the duo walked towards the bow of the ship.

"Stupid name, huh? You know what? There is no Mark I or Mark II, you know? My old man said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II. And, they really did come back. I used to get so mad." He said as Yuna chuckles at the thought of it.

"Is he alive, you think?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. But, Sir Jecht was my father's guardian." Yuna replied as Dante walked towards the duo.

"So he's famous here, too?" He asked.

"Yes. So if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around fast." The young summoner said.

"I know for one thing though, my father died and there's no denying it." The demon hunter said.

"Uh-huh." Tidus said as Yuna turns to the demon hunter.

"I'm pretty sure that there may be news about Lord Sparda, just have faith." Yuna said as she tries to cheer up the white-haired demon hunter.

"Nah, he's truly gone. No matter how I try to wish that it ain't true." Dante said before he left the duo and Yuna turns to Tidus.

"What would you do, if you found him?" She asked.

"Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago. Well…I'd probably just smack him one. After everything, he put Mom and me through. And because he was famous, I was always…" he said as he looked down. "Well, you should know, Yuna." He added.

"Hm?" Yuna said.

"Your father's famous, too. Everyone in Spira knows him, right?" The young ace asked

"Mm." the summoner replied as she nods.

"Ain't it tough?" He asked the summoner.

"It is hard to follow in his footsteps, as a summoner." She replied.

"Sure." Tidus replied.

"But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think." Yuna said.

"Well, there wasn't much to honor about my old man, that's for sure." He said which gained him an annoyed look from Yuna.

"You shouldn't say that about your father!" She said.

"I got the right!" The ace said as he throws his head back

"Hm. I guess you do." Yuna said as Tidus gets smacked by a blitzball on the head.

As Tidus and Yuna were having their conversations Dante walk towards the opposite end of the ship and stares by the water thinking about what she said earlier.

"If you are alive…" he said before grabs his amulet. "…you have a lot of explaining to do." Dante said as he clutches his amulet thinking of the possibility that Sparda may be alive.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

The ship arrived and the party disembarks except for Dante who was about to leave until O'aka stopped him.

"So we have arrived in Luca…good." The merchant said as Dante turns to him.

"I'm glad to be back Luca for a while, time to visit my shop here." The demon hunter said before O'aka stopped him and gave him a note. "What's this?" he asked the merchant who started walking off the boat.

"Read it well and you will find out." O'aka said before Dante started reading the note.

"Oh that asshole!" he said before crumpling the note then noticed that people started rushing away from the boat before regrouping with everyone. "What's going on now?" He asked.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Yuna replied.

"Mika? Maester?" Tidus said as he scratches his head.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester." Lulu said towards the ace.

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?" Tidus said.

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now." Wakka said.

"Let's all go see him!" the summoner said as the party leaves the dock and heads to the direction of where Maester Mika except for Dante who slowly walks.

"_Great Mika is here, what are the odds..?" _Dante sarcastically thought to himself.

The group arrived at the dock where a crowd was ready to greet Maester Mika accompanied by an individual, just like Dante but different in species. The man was half Guado and people were starting to get suspicious.

"That's a Guado, right?" one of the spectators said.

"Who could it be?" a woman in the crowd said.

"Isn't that… Maester Seymour?" another person in the crowd said as Dante turns his attention to the said Guado.

"I'll be damn, this day is full of surprises…" he said as he walked next to Yuna as Seymour turns to face ship, kneels deeply, does Yevon bow. Crowd bows too. Mika appears and descends from the ship.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you…the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past." Mika said as rises and turns to the crowd, gives a courtly bow. "As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon." Mika added.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities." Seymour said before everyone except for Tidus and Dante.

"You, too! Bow your head!" Wakka said as he nudges the young ace.

Mika walks off. Seymour lingers and locks eyes with Yuna before following him until he noticed Dante and walked towards the demon hunter.

"Ah, Sir Dante it is good to see you again." The newly appointed master said as he performs a Yevon bow while Dante nods in return.

"Nice to see you too Seymour, I'm sorry _Maester_ Seymour." The demon hunter said as he and Seymour laughed.

"We have a lot to talk about my friend, I'll be seeing you." The master said as he left.

Dante then regroups with the rest of the party as Yuna walked up to him first.

"You didn't tell me that you know him." The young summoner said as she is curious on how Dante and Seymour knew each other.

"Well, it was not that relevant." Dante said before he turns to Wakka. "Hey captain, I'm gonna go head into town and meet up with an old friend. You have a meeting with your teammates and hatch a plan to win the match." He added before started walking away from the dock. "I told the leader of the Goers that he would pay me double if you win." Dante said waved towards them.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

Dante arrives at the town square and heads towards a café before taking a seat by the bar. He then motions the bartender who hands him a bottle of beer which he caught with his right hand. Dante drank the beer as he was approached by a well-dressed man approached him and sat next to him.

"Well now, I didn't expect to see you here Dante." The well-dressed man said as he motions to the bartender for a beer.

"Morrison, what a pleasant surprise." The demon hunter said before he slowly turns to the well-dressed man now named Morrison who happens to be Dante's agent that accept the jobs for him. "So why'd you call me here?" he asked as Morrison hands him a briefcase.

"This is from that one job a few weeks ago, the client said that there is a special bonus for doing it quickly." The agent said as he opened the briefcase full of gil.

Dante nods at the agent before toasting with him then chugged the rest of the beer.

"The usual place." Dante said as Morrison closed the briefcase.

"Got it." The agent said before he turns to Dante. "About this pilgrimage, are you getting paid for it?" He asked.

"Nope, this is more of a personal matter." The demon hunter replied.

"So this is what you meant, your father's promise must be fulfilled then?" Morrison asked.

"That's right." Dante replied before Morrison stood up from his seat while holding the briefcase and paid for the beers.

"Well then, be seeing you soon you ugly bastard." The agent said before leaving the café.

Dante then stood up from his seat and walked out of the café.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

After meeting with Morrison in the café Dante decides to walk back to the stadium. Until he saw Tidus and Kimarhi running towards one of the docks, he quickly followed them. Dante already caught up with them as they catch their breath.

"What are you two running for?" He asked.

"A bunch of Al Bhed kidnapped Yuna, forcing Wakka to throw the match." The young ace replied.

"Wait a minute, the game is already starting?" Dante said as he widens his eyes towards Tidus. "Then what the hell are you doing here?" he added.

"Long story, must first focus on rescuing Yuna." The small Ronso said as Dante placed his hand on his face.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Dante said as Lulu caught up with the group.

"He's not the only one who needs to do some explaining." The black mage said as she points out on Dante leaving the group.

"Oh yeah…" the white-haired hunter said as he scratched his head before shaking left to right. "…I'll explain later, right now we have to save Yuna!" he added as the trio nodded before boarding the ship.

As they board the ship a giant Oblitzerator rises out of the hold. Tidus and Kimarhi pull out their weapons while Dante opens up his new gauntlets as they confront the machina.

"A giant blitzball machina, wow I am so scared right now." The demon hunter sarcastically said as he mocks the Al Bhed's machinery.

"Seriously, you're not that scared?" The ace asked.

"Do I look I get so scared easily on a machine that shoots blitzball, no." Dante replied.

"Would you two be more focus on the task at hand and rescue Yuna?!" Lulu said as she placed her hand on her head.

"Right." Both Dante and Tidus said before the young ace noticed the crane next to him.

"Hey, we can use this crane!" Tidus said as he pokes the console of the crane but no response. "C'mon, move!" the young ace said as he pokes the control.

"It's probably out of power." The black mage said giving her an idea. "Keep it busy." Lulu said as she approached the controls.

"You heard the lady, come on let's break some steel!" Dante said as the trio rushed towards the Oblitzerator.

The giant machina started launching balls towards the trio as Kimarhi deflects by twirling his halberd while Dante and Tidus kick the balls back towards it. Some of the balls deflected by the duo were able to hit the body of the mech with little effect. The Ronso warrior rushed forward then thrust his halberd towards the Oblitzerator dealing small damage to the machina before being sent back as it shoots another ball at him. Tidus and Dante rushed towards the mech and delivered numerous strikes with a mix of sword swipes and heavy punches along with kicks pushing the machina back.

As the trio kept it busy Lulu powers up the crane by electrocuting it with a lightning spell at least three times making it operational.

"It working now, Tidus!" the black mage said as Tidus walk towards the crane and operates it.

The crane grabs the Oblitzerator by the upper half removing as the lower half lands back to the deck severely damaged.

Dante steps forward and charges up an uppercut before unleashing it which destroys the machina completely. Just then, Yuna escapes the hold, knocking out captor. Lulu hurries over and embraces her.

"I hope you hurt them." Said by the black mage to Yuna.

"A little." Said by the young summoner as Dante and Kimarhi approached her.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, okay?" The demon hunter said as Yuna nodded before getting hit on the head by Lulu.

"Now for that explanation." She said as Dante scratches his head.

"Well I met up with an old friend of mine here in Luca, he was the one who set me up for jobs around Spira." Dante said. "He told me that a client already paid for my services." He added as he spins his pistols on his finger while Tidus approached one of the stunned Al Bhed.

"What is it?" Yuna asked the ace.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira. They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone." He replied as he sits at the railing of the ship.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Sin came up near us. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship." Tidus replied.

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?" Yuna asked in reply.

"I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language." He replied.

"I see." She said as she droops.

"So who's Cid?" Tidus asked.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him." Yuna replied.

"Wait. So that means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?" the young ace asked.

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help." The summoner replied.

"You're worried he was…?" He said as Lulu cuts him off.

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka–he never had much love for the Al Bhed." She said stating that Wakka hates the Al Bhed.

"Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka!" Tidus said as he remembers that he was supposed to signal Wakka.

"I thought I told you not to tell Wakka!' Lulu said she thought that he was going to tell the captain about Yuna's heritage.

"The game!" Both Dante and Yuna said at the same time as Lulu grunts before she used a lightning spell in the air to signal Wakka that Yuna has been rescued.

* * *

_**DFTS**_

Back in the colosseum Wakka saw Lulu's signal and ordered the rest of the Aurochs' to go on the offensive.

"Thirty seconds left! The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive! A long pass from Letty!" One of the announcers said as Letty passed the ball towards Wakka who caught it. "It goes through!" the announcer said as an Al Bhed tries to tackle him, Wakka avoids an Al Bhed defender and shoots the ball towards the goal of the Psyches. "He shoots!" the announcer said as the ball went past the Al Bhed goalie and went it the goal. "Gooooooal!" the announcer said as the Aurochs wins the game. "Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!" the announcer added stating that the Aurochs' will be facing the Luca Goers in the finals.

_**DFTS**_

Back with Dante's group they watched the match from a monitor watching Wakka's game-winning goal.

"We won!" Tidus said as he looks up the monitor.

"You better, I bet a lot of money for you guys to win the finals!" Dante said before everyone gave him an awkward look. "I'm only kidding." He added as Yuna approached Tidus.

"We did it! We're in the finals!" She said as she cheers for the Aurochs'.

"Not the most…graceful win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing." Lulu said as both Dante and Tidus gave her a deadpanned look.

"Really Lulu, really?" The demon hunter said.

"Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair?" the ace asked towards the black mage.

"Excuse me?" Lulu asked towards him as she snarls.

"I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl–" Tidus said as he was cut off.

"You don't want to finish that sentence." She said as the group starts to head back to the locker room.

_**DSTF**_

Back at the locker room the Aurochs' surrounds their fallen leader as Dante and the rest of the group arrived after the match.

"Sure you're all right, Cap'n?" Datto asked Wakka.

"The game starts in a few minutes. You sure you okay?" Letty said.

"We're playing the Goers, too." Jassu stating that they will be facing Luca's best team.

Wakka tries to rise, groans and drops ball. Door opens. Aurochs turn. Tidus catches ball with his foot.

"Miss me?" He said before throwing the ball to Datto as Dante pops out behind him.

"Sorry we're late, we had to rescue the VIP." Dante said as Yuna walked towards the Aurochs'.

"Lady Yuna!" Datto said.

"Are you okay?" Letty asked her.

"All this because of me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuna said as she bows towards them.

"How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" The captain said as he sits up.

"Hey, let it go, all right?" Tidus said towards Wakka who was still recovering after the match against the Al Bhed Psyches.

"Don't go near Al Bhed any more, okay? They're trouble." He said before getting back to his feet. "The game starts soon. No time for warm-ups. Ready?" he asked the Aurochs'.

"Lemme at 'em." Tidus said as he pumps his fist in the air.

"All right! I got something to tell you boys. After this game… I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball. But you know… Since we're here, we might as well win!" The Aurochs' captain said towards his teammates.

"Yeah!" The Aurochs' shouted as they pump their fist in the air.

"A-Am I on the bench?" Botta asked.

"I'm warming the bench. He's taking my place." Wakka replied "All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!" He added.

"Hooah!" the Aurochs' shouted in response.

While this was happening Dante is leaning at wall with a smile on his face.

"You guys better win, I told the Goer's that they will pay me double after the match." He said as Tidus turns to him.

"Don't worry you'll get your money." The ace said before he came up with an idea. "But while we're at it, if we win the Aurochs' gets thirty percent of the money." He added as Dante thought about it for a second.

"Sure, that is if you win the game." Dante said before shaking hands with Tidus before Lulu steps forward.

"If you two are done…" the black mage said while placing her hand on her face.

Tidus then turns to the rest of the Aurochs' for one final message.

"Let's blitz!" Tidus shouted.

"HOOAH!" the rest of the Aurochs' shouted as they left the locker room.

_**DFTS**_

As both teams enter the water globe Yuna and her guardians sat on the stand with Dante sitting next to her while silently holding one of his pistols.

"Looks like it's about to be a great game." Yuna said before she noticed Dante's hand on his gun. "You don't have to be on the lookout right now. So let go of the gun." She added.

"Yeah…" Dante said as he lets go of his gun then placed his hands on the back of his head. "So it begins…" he added as the match was about to begin.

"_But who could have imagined… a championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against… the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!"_ The announcer said as both teams faced off.

Bickson went for a handshake to Tidus who extends his arm only to swing a punch towards him.

"They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!" The announcer said as the game begins…

* * *

_**DFTS**_

_**DFTS**_

**So there you have it guys Chapter 4 of DFTS**

**Now I'm gonna take a break with this one to continue Saviors of Remnant.**

**Again this has been VACman signing off...**


End file.
